Haunted
by thrgirl19
Summary: 185 IQ, Eidetic memory, three PhD's. Reid? No, Rebecca Montgomery. Montgomery is the newest member of the BAU team. She has an impressive resume and can bring a lot to the table but will the team, especially Reid be able to accept her? Only time will tell
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer and note to readers:** I don't own CM just my O/C. Montgomery is a character who popped in my head months ago. I then started to think about what she would be like and what she could bring to the team. It is very interesting to create someone.

I was originally going to wait to post until I had more chapters and was done with another fanfic but I didn't want to wait any longer. There will be more than one case solved during the course of this fic. I had too many ideas that I liked to chose just one.

Also, I don't really have a time frame as to when this takes place other then the fact that it is after Gideon left. I don't know yet if I will reference anything that has happened since then.

Due to other fanfic and my jobs, I am not able to post that often. With that said, here is the prologue. Enjoy and I hope you will like this as much as I do. Happy Reading!

**Prologue:**

It was the warmth and brightness that Annie was going to remember the most from that day. The quiet and peaceful stillness of the late afternoon would also stick in her memory along with the contentment she felt at being home.

It was spring break and Annie was home from college for a visit. She had been working hard at school and didn't take much time off. She took classes over the winter holiday to get ahead and only took a few days off for Christmas to go home for a visit. Her parents told her that she was working too hard and needed some time off and finally decided that they were right. So here she was back home, enjoying the comfort she always felt when in her parents house. Though Annie took the break and came home for a visit, she did bring with her some of her course work, much to the chagrin of her parents, but they understood the drive of their daughter.

At that moment Annie was doing some of her coursework as her six year old sister sat on the floor near her and colored. Her father had gotten home moments ago, changed and went to help her mother in the kitchen with dinner. Both her parents liked to cook and it was their special time together.

Annie smiled to herself as she went back to her reading and note taking. Several minutes later, the slam of the front door caught her attention. She listened to pounding feet rushing to the kitchen and then her brother, Richard's voice. Though his deep voice traveled to the den, Annie couldn't make out what he was saying. Rosie's head came up from her coloring and she exclaimed excitingly,

"Richie's home!"

The little girl then stood up and started to make her way to the kitchen. From the way that his voice traveled, Annie knew that Richie was having another one of his episodes and that it wouldn't be good for Rosie to witness it, so Annie got up to catch her sister. She caught up with Rosie in the hall leading to the kitchen. Grabbing her sister's arm she said,

"No Rosie. Mamma and Daddy are talking with Richie right now. We shouldn't interrupt them."

The little girl pouted, sticking out her bottom lip as she whined, "But I want to see Richie!"

"Not right now" Annie answered firmly.

Annie put her hands on Rosie's shoulders and listened to her parents and brother. Though she couldn't make out much, Richie was definitely acting paranoid again. This time he was accusing their parents of planting listening devices in his car and having him followed. Their mother was trying to calm him down and their father was trying to assure him that they did nothing of the sort and that he should just take a seat and have something to drink. At that Richard spat out that they probably poisoned the sweet tea. Annie heard some movement and then Richie yelled not to touch him. Annie knew that her mother probably tried to hold him. The air suddenly got heavy, and Annie started to get nervous. She heard some movement again and then heard a click and a sharp gasp from her mother. She could tell that her father was saying something to her brother but his voice had gotten a lot quieter and she couldn't make out what he had said. Annie inched further down the hall to be able to hear better, still holding onto her sisters shoulders. When she got to a distance that still felt safe, Annie focused on what was coming from the kitchen. Her parents sounded scared. She wondered what was going on. More fragments of what was being sad drifted to her.

"Don't do this son. We're not the enemy." Her father said trying to sound calm.

A "Please don't!" came desperately from her mother.

"You're one of them and I can't have you getting me. You'll hurt me" said her brother. Annie could hear small sobs mingled with the anger and accusations in his voice. Her sister also noticed sobs and broke from her grip and ran for the kitchen. Annie ran after her trying to stop her. Her sister burst through the kitchen door, saying,

"Don't cry Richie, it's….."

Annie watched as her sister stopped suddenly and then collapsed. Annie jerked back and then looked down at her little sister and the blood that was starting to pool around her before looking back up at her brother, holding a gun. Her parent's both had let out a yell but she remained silent and staring at her brother in fear and disbelief. Her mother started to move to Rosie.

Richie turned to her and yelled, "Back off!" while pointing the gun at her.

Their mother was weeping and didn't heed her son's warning. She kept moving toward her fallen daughter. Another shot rang out and Annie watched as her mother fell to the ground. Her father yelled out her mothers name and then looked back at his son.

"Stop this now! You don't need to do this. It isn't the answer."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Richie stood looking panicked and frightened himself. He was pointing the gun at her father, his hand slightly shaking. Annie could tell that though her brother was upset and being delusional, he was trying to fight for some control. She could feel his inner turmoil and that he was trying to get a grip on himself. She stepped forward slowly and her father noticed her.

Calmly he said to her, "Annie, don't come any closer. Just slowly, get out of here."

Annie gently shook her head and shifted her gaze to her brother.

"Richie, it's alright. You're safe in the house. No one here wants to hurt you."

"No! You're wrong. Everyone is out to hurt me." Richie answered eyeing her from the corner of his eye. Annie decided to play into his paranoia and responded,

"Not here. It's safe here. It's out there," Annie pointed to the outside of the house, "that you're not safe. I know what you mean by people trying to get you. But they're all outside, lurking. In here we're safe with Daddy. He would never hurt us. Please put the gun down. Don't be like _them_ and hurt us." She was able to get closer to her father while she was talking. Her brother was still holding the gun at him, but not as confidently as before. Her brother was starting to sweat and looked uncertain. His eyes started to shift back and forth from between her and her father.

"She's right. It's okay in here. No one wants to hurt you son. We love you. Please put the gun down. Then we can sit and talk about this. It's going to be okay." Their father started to move toward Richie but he screamed out,

"Don't come near me!" and held the gun with more confidence. Their father stopped and held up his hands.

"Okay. I won't. Please, just let Annie out of here."

"NO!! Then she'll get _them!"_

"No I won't Richie." Annie started to move toward her brother and he turned quickly to her with the gun pointed at her.

Their father yelled out "Don't!" and quickly dove in front of her as another shot rang out from the gun. Her father jerked back from the momentum and looked at her before collapsing onto the tile floor. Annie looked at her brother before she too fell to the floor, clutching her left shoulder. The bullet had gone through her father and into her. She looked down at where the blood was coming from her wound and then at Richie. He was staring her blood. Then he looked around at the fallen bodies of his family and started muttering and pacing. At first she couldn't make out what he was saying then her brother got louder.

"They should've listened. This is what _they _wanted. _They_ wanted me to do this." He kept repeating this as Annie started to drift into unconsciousness. The last thing Annie saw was her brother looking down at her with tears falling down his face before running out the door. Then darkness engulfed her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was Monday morning and the team members were in their respective places. Garcia and JJ were out of their offices and standing next to Emily's desk, talking about their weekends. Morgan was flirting with a new filing clerk whom had been by to pick up some files. Reid was pouring some coffee to go with his cup of sugar before heading back to his desk and some paperwork. Rossi walked in from the elevators and gave a brief nod to the team before making his way to his office. Before he could though, Hotch came out of his office and spoke briefly to Rossi before the two men went down to where the rest of the team congregated. They all watched the two men approach and greeted them.

"Alright team, I'm going to get to the point. I've just been informed that we're getting a new team member. She will be arriving this afternoon for team initiation."

The team looked back and forth between each other, mirroring surprised looks before Morgan spoke up.

"Why do we need another member? She isn't assigned to us to monitor our work is she?"

"She has been recruited due to not only her ability as a forensic anthropologist but also for her extemporary ability as a CSA for the Knoxville PD for the past seven years. She has been making a name for herself as a profiler. She is also highly intelligent. She ranks the same as Reid besides also being a Doctor."

Morgan grinned as he nudged Reid who sat at his desk with his forgotten coffee in his hand. Teasingly Morgan said to him, "So up for some competition there genius?"

Reid looked uncomfortable as he stuttered, "Wwwha…what will she be on the team?"

"The same as all of you, a profiler. We will use her abilities and knowledge to our advantage."

"Just as long as she learns straight off to respect my lair of supreme holiness, I'm fine with her joining us." Garcia said, eliciting a smile from everyone, even Hotch and Rossi.

Hotch continued, "She has skills that will be useful. Make her feel welcome and help her to get situated. We'll all meet at 2 o'clock when she gets here."

Hotch then nodded to them and went back to his office, Rossi following. The rest of the team turned to each other.

"So what do you think?" Emily addressed her co-workers.

"Sounds to me she will be an asset to the team." JJ answered.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Morgan stated. Reid remained silent. Morgan turned to him.

"What's your take on this? Not getting nervous are you?"

"What?" Reid blinked as he focused on Morgan. Morgan chuckled.

"I asked if you were getting nervous."

"Nnno."

"Leave him along Morgan." Emily spoke up.

"Fine. But I think it's going to be interesting to see her at work against our boy. Just wondering if she's going to try to usurp him." With that Morgan chuckled again and sauntered off to his desk to get to his work. Emily turned to Reid. "Don't listen to him. I'm sure that the new agent isn't going to try to one up you."

"Yeah, if she does, she'll have to answer to me." Garcia added. Emily and JJ smiled at Garcia and Reid nodded, still with an unsure look on his face. The three ladies then went off to do their work leaving Reid with his and his thoughts. He was worried that Morgan might be correct in saying that he may get usurped by the new agent. Reid felt that it was his intelligence that gave him a special standing with the team. He feared that without the classification as being the team genius, he'd not be unique to the team and needed.

Reid pushed the thoughts away with a shake of his head and opened a file.

Though the team members were curious about the new agent and at first kept checking the time, they all got so caught up in their work that by the time 2 o'clock rolled around, they weren't fully expecting the new agent. Each team member had an image in their mind of what the new agent would look like. The conclusion was the same all around, she'd be the female version of Reid.

At exactly 2 o'clock a woman stepped off the elevator and she quietly walked into the bull pen. First thing noticed at a brief glance was her height. Without the three inch heels, she was only five foot. It was then noticed that she is professionally and smartly dressed in a designer suit. Her chestnut brown hair, though in a tight bun, was lessened by two soft curly tendrils that frame her heart shaped face. She had the barest amount of makeup on that was just enough to not only enhanced her high cheek bones but also brought out her eyes. Her eyes attracted most attention. They had intelligence and knowledge in them with a hint of sadness and their color was a shiny ice blue rimmed in navy. The blue blouse under her jacket highlighted her eyes even more.

She walked with confidence beyond her years and the gracefulness of a dancer, athletically fit.

The team all watched her as she looked around. She wasn't what they expected. There was no awkwardness, she wasn't mismatched or rumpled. There was nothing Reid-like about her so they were surprised when Hotch approached her with a smile and his hand outreached for hers. They watched as she smiled back at him and matched his firm hand shake. Hotch then turned and motioned for everyone to follow. JJ and Garcia were just coming from their offices and joined them. Once in the conference room, Hotch turned to everyone and introduced the agent.

"This is Agent Rebecca Montgomery." She offered her hand to each of them and as she shook their hands, she looked each of them in the eye as she said hello. Again, this was not Reid like, most of the team thought.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have been looking forward to working with all of you. Thank you for having me here." With that said she sat with the rest of them and turned to Hotch.

"I thought that you could talk briefly about yourself and your qualifications." Hotch gave her a nod which she returned before turning to the others and speaking.

"First, I can imagine that it was a bit of a shock to find out you were getting a new team member. Rest assure that I am qualified and a hard worker. I have to be honest and tell you that I take pride in my abilities. I enjoy it as much as one can with what we deal with. I have three PhD's along with a master's. My first PhD's obtained were in anthropology, which I updated to forensic anthro, and sociology followed by biology. My master's is in mathematics. I basically got that to take up time. I know that I am young, twenty-seven to be exact. I have an IQ of 128 and an eidetic memory. I graduated high school at the age of twelve and went to college from age twelve to twenty. During my last couple years in college I also doubled up and went to the police academy. By the time I was twenty-one, I was an officer. From there I became a CSA. Because of my schooling in forensic anthropology, I assisted in the identification numerous remains found and was able to bring many criminals to justice. I also do freelancing anthropology so to speak. I was given the approval to lend out my expertise as needed.

My abilities were noticed and I was recommended for this unit. At first I didn't want to leave what I was doing but a family friend discussed it with me and helped me to see that I'd be able to help people on a larger scale if I joined. So here I am. I am telling you all this to ease any doubts you may have about me, not to gloat. I hope over a short amount of time, you will see that I am capable and trustworthy. Thank you."

During her address, the team cast brief glances at each other. She was a lot like and yet a lot different from their Reid. Morgan noticed that Reid kept shifting nervously in his seat while Agent Montgomery spoke. But his mind did not stay on Reid. He mainly kept focused on the new agent. She was definitely not what he expected but it was a pleasant surprise. She was quite attractive. He smiled to himself as she finished speaking and turned once more to Hotch.

Hotch took center once again saying, "Thank you Agent Montgomery. We appreciate your acceptance of this position. We look forward to putting your expertise and knowledge to use. Everyone here will do their best to welcome you and help you to feel part of the team." As Hotch said this he looked pointedly at everyone to make sure they understood that he was serious.

"Now, I'm going to give the floor to JJ who has a new case ready for us." With that, Hotch sat once more and JJ stood and walked to where he had been standing.

"Thank you Hotch." Before starting, she took a couple papers out of the folder she was holding and gave them to Hotch to pass around the table.

"This is the information that we have so far on the case. It came to me yesterday afternoon. Remains were found Saturday morning in a wooded area outside of , GA. Local berry pickers happened upon them. They thought at first that they were just animal remains. There were a few bones separated from the rest. As they walked closer to where they were going to pick berries, they found the rest of the remains along with scraps of clothing. They looked around and saw that there were more than one skeleton. The local authorities got called after that. They got in touch with me yesterday afternoon because they had had a couple disappearances a few months ago that they had thought

just runaways. Now they think they are the missing girls. They want our assistance because they don't want to take any chances on this."

"Were there any other clues left at the scene other than the scraps of clothing?" Prentiss asked.

"They didn't go into much detail. They did ask if we had an anthropologist at our disposal."

"Well, good think Montgomery is with us now." Morgan said with amusement in his tone.

"I'm going to need to see the bones and site as soon as possible. Do you know if they left it intact?"

"Yes they did. They didn't want to bag up the remains until we, and an anthropologist, could see it."

"Good."

"Why is this such a priority? It's doesn't exactly seem as high profiles as what we've been having." Morgan said.

"One of the missing girls is the mayor's daughter. He wants to know if one of the victims found is her."

Hotch stood us saying, "We'll leave in an hour. Get your things together and meet me at the jet."

Everyone started to stand up and leave to get ready for departure. Hotch stopped Montgomery and Reid as they started out the door.

"Rebecca, Dr. Reid will show you your desk and help you get settled before we leave. Do you have a bag ready here?"

"Yes Sir, in my car."

"Good. Then I'll see you on the jet." With that he walked out the door leaving Reid and Montgomery watching him go. Montgomery then turned to Reid.

"I'll go get my bag and meet you back here."

"Okay." Reid responded, shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"I'm looking forward to being able to talk with you Dr. Reid. I've heard a lot about you. All good things rest assured." Reid just nodded at her, not making eye contact. Montgomery looked at him questioningly before saying, "Well, I'll go get my bag and then you can show me to my desk. I'll be back momentarily."

Again Reid just nodded and Montgomery made her way to the elevators with not only Reid watching her go but Morgan and Prentiss. After she got on the elevator and the doors closed, Reid went to his desk started putting some papers and books into his messenger bag. Morgan walked over and leaned against the side of the desk.

"So what do you think of our new resident genius?"

Before Reid could answer Prentiss interrupted.

"Morgan leave him alone." Tunring to Reid she said, "Montgomery seems nice and I really don't think that she's here twith an agenda. You really have nothing to worry about."

"How canyou be so sure?" Reid asked, his voice laced with uncertainty.

"Just a feeling."

"I don't know if that's enough for me."

"Well, time will tell. Let's just welcome her and giver her the benefit of the doubt. That's all we can do."

Reid nodded and went back to shuffling through papers. Prentiss walked back to her desk and Morgan said, "Listen, I was just ribbing you. I'm sure that Prentiss is right, that you have nothing to worry about." Before Reid could comment, the ding of the elevator drew his attention and they both turned to see Montgomery exit with a small over night bag in her hand a messenger bag on her left shoulder.

She spotted Reid and Morgan instantly and walked toward them. She smiled at them as she approached the desk.

"Well, I better go finish wrapping up some things before we have to leave. See you both on the plane." Morgan said with a nod before walking away.

"So which desk is mine?" Montgomery asked. Reid pointed to the one across from his.

"This one is free, so I guess it's yours."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She turned to the desk, set her overnight bag on it and her messenger on the back of the chair before sitting down. As Montgomery opened her bag and started to take some things out of it, she talked to Reid.

"I'm curious as to what the team protocol is for cases."

"It's pretty simple. We get the case and review it here and en-route to familiarize ourselves with the particulars. Once there we set up base with the local authorities and work with them. We try not to step on their toes."

Montgomery smiled somewhat ruefully as she responded, "Though it is hard not to when they won't cooperate. I definitely know that from experience." Reid just nodded at her. He watched as she set up a monthly planner on her desk along with a few personalized pens, a coffee mug and a postcard. She then draped a silver chain with a cross on the edge of her computer screen. Reid noticed tied to it was a red hair ribbon. He was surprised when she then took out a small travel size Chess set from her messenger bag and set it up in the left hand corner of her desk. Montgomery looked up and saw him starring at the set.

"You play?"

"I used to."

"Used to?"

"With my old mentor. He retired from the team a while ago."

"Montgomery nodded as she said, "I started playing when I was in my mid teens. It started as a way to calm my nerves when I was stressed or anxious. An old family friend taught me. He was great at it. I've only been able to win against him once over the years. And that was about a year ago. I think I only won because he was distracted, though he claims he wasn't. But, at least I won!" Montgomery flashed Reid another smile and he gulped. She had a great smile, even if it didn't quite reach her eyes he noted.

"I never did get a chance to win against my mentor, though I was getting close to doing so." Reid got a sad look on his face as he continued,

"I miss playing with him."

"When was the last time?"

"A couple weeks before he retired. I wonder if he misses playing as much as I do." Reid blushed slightly as he realized how much he was opening up to the new agent. Montgomery pretended not to notice as she sincerely said, "I'm sure that he does."

Their conversation was cut short then as the rest of the team approached them.

"Ready to go?" Rossi asked her.

"Yes Sir." Montgomery answered, quickly standing up and grabbing her bags before following the team to the jet.

They were up in the air and gathered together to go over the case. They went over the information, looked at the snapshots of the scene while taking notes.

Montgomery kept quiet through most of the conversation only speaking up at the end of the debriefing.

"Is it possible to get to the site upon landing?"

"Yes. I have already called ahead with our ETA and asked for transportation to be ready." Hotch answered.

"Thank you Sir."

Hotchner nodded before dismissing the team.

"We may as well rest up for the remainder of the flight. We won't get a chance once we're there."

Everyone agreed and dispersed. Hotchner and Rossi stayed were they were. JJ went to the back to sleep. Prentiss and Morgan went to the front, Prentiss with a book and Morgan with his MP3 player. Reid and Montgomery stayed close to Hotch and Rossi incase they thought of anything relevant to share concerning the case.

Reid and Montgomery individually went over what they had on the case. Montgomery was examining the few photos of the remains they had, trying to get as many clues as possible. She noticed some markings on the bones but as good as the photos were, they weren't as good as seeing the actual bones. She felt the familiar anxiousness she always got at the start of a new case. Montgomery needed to get there to start her examination. She needed to start to get it finished as soon as possible so that closure could be brought to the family and friends of the victims.

Montgomery leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Though she was pondering the case, she was still aware of the not so casual glances from the team. She knew that they were sizing her up. Montgomery did not feel any intimidation though. She could sense the approval from Hotch and Rossi and the curiosity from the female agents. Morgan seemed curious and intrigued.

What Montgomery was concerned about was the nervousness bordering contempt from Reid. She knew of his gifts. Personally. She found her whole life that though she did get trouble from average people, it was fellow genius's she had the most from. They felt the most threatened. It seemed that they felt that they would be demoted in their abilities if there were another around like them.

Montgomery sighed softly to herself, hoping that once Reid got to know her, there'd be no animosity on her joining the team. She wasn't there to overthrow anyone's place on the team. She just wanted to help. It was what she always ever wanted.

With this last thought, Montgomery drifted off to sleep for the remainder of the flight.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Montgomery awakened when the jet started to descend. Once she was able, she stood up and gathered up her belongings. She stretched before grabbing her bags and exiting with the others.

They were all greeted by the local police Chief and deputy, once on the ground.

"Hello. Thank you for coming. I'm Chief Andrew Malloy and this is my deputy Patrick Kane" said the Chief as he greeted Hotchner and the team.

"I'm SA Aaron Hotchner and this is my team, Agents Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Doctors Spencer Reid and Rebecca Montgomery."

"That's sure a mouthful." Chief Malloy said in amusement as he started to take each agents hand firmly in his own.

Montgomery noticed during the introduction that what looked like satisfaction flashed briefly across Reid's face when he was introduced before her. She was surprised at the seemingly petty response but accepted it. It was going to take some getting used to on his part concerning her joining the team. Pushing the thoughts aside, she went back to the conversation in front of her.

"Two doctors at your disposal that must be a heck of a plus." The Chief said.

"Yes it does."

Chief Malloy turned back to Montgomery and said, "So you're the anthropologists. I'm sure that you're chomping at the bit."

She gave him a small amused smile as she answered, "Yes Sir."

Hotchner spoke again, "We are more then ready to start our investigation."

"Then let's go."

Hotchner turned to JJ saying, "You go set up house at the station and get Garcia on the line. We'll be there as soon as we're done examining the site."

The Chief added, "I'll have Kane take her. The rest of you can split up between the two vehicles I have for you." Hotchner nodded and everyone proceeded to follow Malloy to where their transportation watched for them. There was a patrol car near two black SUVs. Kane escorted JJ to the patrol car, opened the door and helped her in before taking the passenger seat as the waiting officer started the car and took off.

The rest of the team divided themselves between the two SUVs and were off, Malloy driving one and Morgan following in the other.

They arrived at the wooded area that held the site 35 minutes later. They trudged through the trees and bushes to the berry patch, following the markers the police had set up. The area was taped off and two junior officers were keeping guard.

"Alright boys, you're relieved." Mallow said as he approached them. The two young officers nodded and happily left the area.

The team started to look around and took in the dump site.

"It's pretty secluded here." Morgan stated while doing a 360.

"Not a change of being surprised by someone wandering through." Prentiss added. Hotchner nodded his agreement saying, "The unsub would've definitely heard anyone approaching."

Montgomery rifled through her bag as she approached the ground containing the remains. She pulled a pair of gloves out and pulled them on as she knelt by the bones strewn about. As Montgomery examined the pieces nearest to where she knelt, she kept an ear on the conversation next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rossi taking notes and made a mental note to ask him later what his impressions were.

The team stopped talking and moved to where she was examining the remains.

"Find anything?" Hotchner asked.

"Yes."

"What could you have found already?" asked Reid.

"A lot actually."

"Care to share Bone Mamma?" Morgan asked, with a glint in his eyes. Montgomery looked up and arched an eyebrow at him before answering.

"First, as you all may have already figured out, this is not the crime scene. These bones and the surrounding are far too clean for the murder to have taken place here."

"How can you be sure? Predators and the elements could have destroyed evidence of it taking place here." Morgan said.

Prentiss nodded and added, "It is a well secluded area, not a lot potential here for witnesses."

"That is true Agent Prentiss, but these bones were purposely strewn about, more so then predators would have done while feeding off from them. If they had been murdered here, the remains would be more intact."

"How so?" Rossi asked.

"First, most predators would just eat off from the bones where they found remains. Now these, are jumbled up. Some of the bones are switched between the two skeletons are there so far seems to be a pattern to them."

"What do you mean by pattern?" asked Hotch.

"There is disarray but some are intermingled in a way that can't be just coincidence."

"Which ones?" Reid asked as he stared at the remains, trying to notice what she did.

"The sternums, vertebral columns, sacrum's and pubis are switched. Also it appears that as though this skull had been buried partially. See, it's only covered in soil to here and with the area lighter, it indicates bleaching."

Prentiss looked around and asked, "Where's the other skull?"

"That's what I'd like to know. I was about to go search for it."

"Besides what is switched, how intact are the remains?" Rossi asked.

"There are marks from predators gnawing on them. I haven't been as thorough yet, I'm waiting to get these to the lab but I have noticed a broken femur on this one. Besides that, they seem fine. The sooner assembled and examined, the faster I can get you results."

Hotchner nodded saying, "Morgan and Prentiss, I want you two to search for the missing skull. Reid you can help Montgomery with what she needs done to get the remains ready for transport. Rossi and I are going to the station with Chief Malloy and touch base with JJ. Finish up here as quickly as possible and meet us back there."

Malloy added, "I'll leave a vehicle here with a driver."

Everyone nodded and the team said good bye. Montgomery turned to Morgan and Prentiss.

"If the missing skull is around here, it will be within close proximity."

Morgan turned to her, "you think it may not be here?"

"Not sure. This site looks disorganized. But it's precise; too precise. The skull not being here could be purposeful. I don't want to rule out any possibility out. With your help searching, we'll know for sure soon enough." Montgomery then went back to her examination as Morgan and Prentiss started their search.

Reid watched as Montgomery picked up a femur, narrowing her eyes at it. After a moment she said, "Dr. Reid, please take a look at this." Reid knelt next to her and she handed a glove to him then the bone. Pointing to some markings, she, "see these? A tool with teeth left these marks. But it didn't make it through the bone all the way. It looks like the unsub had to break the rest of this in half. What is your first impression as to what made this mark?"

Reid looked closely at the bone then quickly back at Montgomery.

"So we at the same conclusion?"

Reid nodded saying, "basic bread knife?"

"Now we have to figure out if it is something to throw us off or just from an inexperienced killer."

"Are there any more markings like this?"

"A couple. It looks like a sloppy dismemberment which is a contradiction to the way this site was set up."

Montgomery put the bone down and took evidence bags from her messenger bag. She handed some of the bags to Reid.

"I'll need your help to get these bagged. I'll handle the labeling." Reid nodded and they both got to work. After several minutes, Prentiss and Morgan approached them, the latter carrying the missing skull."

"Found this several yards south west from here. It looks to have been dragged by an animal."

Montgomery looked at it before confirming, "You're right."

They then all worked at finishing the bagging and were soon on their way to the station; Montgomery anxious to get to the lab.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Most of the connective tissue has lost its integrity hence the majority of the bones being disconnected. The neck portion of the spinal column on both victims is still articulated, luckily. I am almost finished reassembling both skeletons."

A few hours had passed since Montgomery had first laid eyes on the remains. After getting them to the lab, she got straight to work. Hotch was now there to check on her progress. Reid was with them, the rest of the team doing interviews and working with the police.

"Alright. Keep me posted on your progress. Good work so far Agent Montgomery."

"Thank you Sir."

Hotch left her and Reid after a brief nod. Once he was out the door Montgomery went back to finishing up reassembling. Time quickly passed and she started going over the remains with Reid.

"The long bone of this right forearm had its head bitten off postmortem. The hand also had is meta carpels and basel phalanges of the fingers bitten of. The left hand only has its two and three meta carpels. These both display crusted distal shafts and like the right radius, the heads have been chewed off by animals."

"I thought back at the site that you said the remains were intact."

"I could see some damage back there but I didn't want to go too deeply into an examination without a lab to be certain of the damage. I did say there was some evidence of animal scavenging."

Reid nodded his head, looking at the bones and markings she was showing him. He had to admit that the detailed examination she was doing was fascinating. He also noted that Montgomery was relaxed and at home in the lab. His thoughts were interrupted when Montgomery continued aloud,

"The second skull is slightly sun-bleached on the left posterior which suggests it had lain face down for most of the period since it became skeletonized."

"That's strange. Wasn't the rest of both skeletons on their backs?"

"Yes. So it seems that the unsub felt the need to have this one not look at him. Why?"

The last question was a musing made out loud. Montgomery continued to examine the remains, stating findings which not only were recorded into her hand held recorder but also jotted down by Reid.

"Dr. Reid take a look at the sutures of this skull."

Reid took a step closer and stood shoulder to shoulder with Montgomery. He looked down at her and noticed the contour of her neck to breastbone and the pale smoothness of her skin. He gulped quickly and turned his attention to her hands and what she was pointing out to him.

"The fracture lines here, between the plates, unite in maturity, as with both of these skulls. Also here," she moved and picked up some bones for him to see better before continuing, "the closures in the epihysis of this shoulder and the basilar synchondrosis of the sphenoid and occipital bones here, are both fairly recent." Reid nodded as she put the bones back in place then went back to the skulls.

"On both victims I examined the development of the roots of the third molars. All of this information concludes that these two victims were between eighteen and twenty-four years old."

"Do you know their race?"

"There is a long palate and pronounced prognathism on this one. That is an indicator of ancestry in which the jaw extends beyond the upper part of the face. Most likely, this victim was white. Also she had been between four ten and five two. Her frame is slight but she was broad-shouldered and wry."

Montgomery was interrupted from a knock on the door and a lab tech walking into the room.

"Dr. Montgomery, sorry to disturb you but here are the test results." The tech handed her some papers and left the room.

"I had him run a chemical analysis of the silt taken from the shoulder girdle and jawbones. The ph shows that the estimation of death is between three and nine months."

"Same as the runaways." Reid interjected.

Montgomery nodded at his statement as she went back to finish the examination which only took thirty more minutes. Once done and discussed with Reid the final finds, she called Hotch. He told her and Reid to get to the station so the whole team could be briefed on her finds.

"Yes Sir. We will be there momentarily. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, she turned to Reid.

"Let me get everything straightened up then we can leave."

She took only a few minutes and they were soon on their way. On the short drive, the two doctors quietly took each other in. Montgomery noticed Reid's body language and knew that he was still feeling uncomfortable around her. She had hoped that his assisting her would have helped him to feel at ease. Turning to look at him she said,

"I appreciate the help back there."

"Hotch assigned me to."

"You still had some good insights and helped to get the job done sooner. So thank you."

Reid briefly took his eyes off the road and looked at her. He could see the sincerity in her eyes. Turning his attention back to the road he answered a brief,

"You're welcome."

A moment later they pulled into the stations parking lot. Walking in they went to their base of operation where the rest of the team waited. As they walked in Morgan looked over and gave a small smile before sauntering over to Montgomery and Reid.

"How's it going Bone Momma?"

"Is your calling me that going to be a normal occurrence?"

"Until I find another nick name for you."

"That sounds ominous."

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows and replied, "Yes it is."

Montgomery laughed. "At least you're honest. Now I'll have to find something to call you."

"How about chocolate Daddy?"

"Hmmm…"

"What? Don't like chocolate?"

"Oh I like chocolate. Especially creamy, rich milk chocolate." Montgomery smiled mischievously at Morgan. He laughed and shook his head at her.

Reid stood on the side lines taking in the easy flirting between the two and wondered how it could be so natural for them.

Before Montgomery or Morgan could continue, Hotch closed his cell and called everyone to the table. Once they were all comfortably seated, Hotch turned to Montgomery.

"Tell us what you found Dr. Montgomery."

"Dr. Reid and I found some interesting facts along with the basics. The victims were Caucasian male and female between the ages of eighteen and twenty four. They have been dead between three and nine months. The female was between four ten and five two in height, slight in frame with broad shoulders and wiry. The male was of medium build and five five to six ten in height. He had a narrow face with a beaky, asymmetrical nose."

"Any indication as to the way they were murdered?" Prentiss interjected.

"They seemed to have been tortured to death. I noticed and Dr. Reid confirmed that cuts found on the bones were from a bread knife. It seems that the knife was used to cut partially through the bones before they were broken apart by hand. The female does have evidence of defensive wounds. The right pinkie finger had a small section of the distal joint amputated by a diagonal cut. The fracture had the characteristics of a parry wound when she was defending herself from the slashing of the knife. The male vic didn't have evidence of self defense from a knife. I did find some remains of a shoelace still around his cervical vertebrae."

Montgomery continued to fill the team in on the finds. Once done they discussed the information and made a profile which they informed the precinct of.

"He's calculative but unstable at the same time. He can change what he had planned it he just feels like it." Rossi started off.

Morgan continued, "He is cool and calm one second and fall off the handle the next."

"Because of the unpredictability, we don't know how or when he'll kill again but we will find him. When we do though, we will need to be careful." Hotch finished.

"Any clues on how we'll find him?" One of the officers asked.

"Dr. Reid is setting up a perimeter with the dumpsite are and where the victims lived, went to school and worked. I also have my tech looking for more disappearances and unsolved murders with the same characteristics in bordering counties. That information will help to narrow down the possible location of the unsub."

"Okay people, you have the information and your assignments, now get to it." The Chief spoke up, dismissing everyone. He told the team good work before going off to his office to make some calls.

The team disbursed with their own assignments, each hoping that the case would soon be over to give closure to the families and get the unsub off the streets before he struck again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Montgomery blew air through her lips as she sat back from the table. She started to massage her neck when she heard,

"Hey Sweet Cheeks. You going to sleep here tonight?" Morgan asked as he walked into the room.

Montgomery turned and gave him a tired smile as she replied,

"So found a new nickname already. I think I prefer the other one."

"I like to switch it up a bit."

Prentiss walked and looked at Morgan, "So, she coming with us?"

"Didn't get a chance to ask yet." Morgan answered Prentiss.

Then turning back to Montgomery said,

"So we're all going to dinner. Coming with?"

Montgomery hesitated, looking down at her work.

"Hey that stuff can wait 'till the morning. It's not going anywhere. You have to eat."

"I know but the families would prefer to get the remains sooner than later for burial. It helps with closure and acceptance. I would like to get this all done to help with that."

"Realistically you know that you wouldn't be able to get that much more done tonight unless you planned on staying up all night. And if you did, then you'd be too wiped out to be of help tomorrow. Come eat and then get some rest. You'll thank me in the morning."

Montgomery sighed.

"I know. I just get so caught up in the need to bring closure for the families. But you are right; food would be good right now." Then as if on cue, Montgomery's stomach rumbled loudly.

"When was the last time that you ate?" Prentiss asked.

"Ummm. I had coffee a few hours ago and…yeah…no food since dinner last night."

"Yikes."

"Come on girl, let's get you fed." Morgan said and motioning his head toward the exit. Montgomery smiled, stood and got her things together before following her new co-workers out to the waiting car.

The team had agreed on a late night diner that wasn't far from the precinct. Since it was ten o'clock at night, there were only a few fellow diners in the restaurant besides the team which supplied a more relaxing atmosphere for the team after a long day. Once seated, the conversation was kept light, taking some time from the case to just relax, not knowing what the next day would bring them.

Montgomery sat back and silently observed her new teammates interact. They all seemed quite comfortable with each other. She smiled when Morgan flirted with their waitress. After they all ordered, they fell silent for a moment before Morgan turned to Montgomery.

"In case you didn't notice, we like to keep conversations at meals as light and work free as possible. It's sort of a semi-rule though there are times when we really can't help it. So to keep things light, I'm going to start off with interrogating you. And remember, we're excellent profilers, so you can't lie or hide anything from us."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Montgomery smiled back and shook her head amusedly. Then in an aside to Prentiss next to her, "He always like this?"

"Yes, he is. But we still put up with him anyway."

"Ah thanks Prentiss, I'm really feeling the love."

"Your welcome."

Everyone laughed quietly and Morgan continued.

"So you told us that you're the female version of our boy wonder here. Besides the genius IQ, eidetic memory, et cetera, what other things can you do?"

Montgomery smiled slightly as she took a sip of her water before asking,

"What do you mean?"

"What do you like to do for fun? You do know how to have fun right?"

Reid spoke up, "Hey, you implying I don't know how to have fun? I have fun."

"I mean more than magic tricks kid."

Montgomery looked at Reid with interest, "You do magic? My brother was into that for awhile."

A flash of sadness crossed her eyes and she took another drink of water. The food arrived then and everyone ate for a moment before Montgomery turned back to Morgan.

"To answer your question, I do know how to have fun. I enjoy dancing. I have kept up with is since my first lesson at three. I occasionally go to clubs to show off my moves. I enjoy the martial arts; enough that I even taught a class at my old precinct and hope to do one at Quantico. I am also a great sharp shooter much to the chagrin of the guys at my old job. So I go to the range a lot. I also like to cook, when I have the time that is."

"My kinda of woman! Marry me and have my babies."

Everyone else at the table muffled their laughter and looked to Montgomery for her reaction. She responded without a beat.

"Oh sorry. I already have plans to have Reid's babies. With our genius offspring we could take over the world."

Reid started to choke on the bite of food he'd just taken. Everyone laughed at Montgomery's response and JJ patted Reid on the back asking, "Are you okay?"

Once he stopped coughing he said, "Yeah. Fine."

"Sorry Dr. Reid. Just wanted to let him down easy." Montgomery said, eyes twinkling.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny." Prentiss said looking at Reid.

He nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking at the food in front of him and not the others.

Hotch, noticing Reid's reaction, cleared his throat and spoke up, reverted everyone's attention to him.

"As amusing as this conversation has been, I want to discuss what we're doing tomorrow."

Everyone settled into eating and listening to Hotch outline what they'd be doing the following day.

As Montgomery listened and ate, she took in her new teammates some more. Already she knew that she was going to enjoy her new job. She hoped to be able to be at ease with everyone like they were with each other.

Once the team finished their meal and paid, they made their way to their lodging. Everyone said good night and went to their rooms. Montgomery, JJ and Prentiss had rooms next to each others and walked together.

"That was really good work today. You're going to be a great asset to the team." JJ said and Prentiss nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you. I already know that I made a good choice joining the team."

"I think so too. Good night Dr. Montgomery."

"Please, use Rebecca. And good night JJ, Emily."

The women smiled at each other and said a last good night before going to their rooms.

Montgomery closed and put the security lock on her door before walking toward the bed. She slipped out of her shoes and jacket and went to wash up. She looked longingly at the tub wishing that she could take long hot soak. Sighing she got into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

Soon Montgomery had nodded off and the events of the day started to roll around in her mind. As she dreamt she processed all the information from the case so far. A few hours later she awakened suddenly. Sitting up in bed Montgomery tried to grasp what from her dream had jolted her awake. Not able to, she tried to fall back to sleep but after tossing and turning for half an hour, she got up showered, dressed and headed out to find some coffee before going back to the lab. She needed to go over her work from the day before and find what eluded her in her dream. She knew it would help close the case.


	6. Chapter 5

CM chapter 5

"Hey, how long have you been here?" JJ asked and she and Prentiss walked into the lab. They walked in to find Montgomery in lab gear, working on the facial reconstruction of the victims. She looked up at them with a wary look on her face.

"What time is it?"

"A few minutes past 9." Prentiss answered.

"I've been here four hours then."

"Did you even sleep?" JJ asked, worry evident on her face and in her voice.

"A little. But something from my dream woke me. I had a feeling that I was missing something important and couldn't fall back to sleep. So I figured I'd get to work to find what it is. Did Hotchner get the message I left for him?"

"Yes. You missed the morning briefing but he said that we can bring you up to date." JJ answered.

"Okay."

JJ and Prentiss filled her in on what the plan for the day was before they left to get to their assignments.

Several minutes after they left Deputy Kane walked into the lab.

"Good Morning Doctor Montgomery."

"Good Morning Deputy Kane."

"Please, Patrick. We don't have to be so formal do we?" He flashed her a smile that she couldn't help but return.

"No we don't Patrick. And please, call me Rebecca."

"So how is it going?"

"Well I have a good amount of information from the bones about the victims and how they were tortured."

"It's amazing that you can get information like that."

"Bones can tell us a lot. It's really fascinating."

"I can see that. So what are you doing now?"

"I'm reconstructing their features. That way we can get a picture of them and see if it matches the missing teens."

"Wow. Any clues yet as to who the SOB who did this is?"

"Not yet. We've got the profile as you know and the rest of the team is looking for suspects as we speak."

"Yeah, they didn't stay long at the precinct this morning. So how long does it take your team to solve a case?"

"Well, this is my first with the team but from what I've heard most of them are solved fairly quickly. I'm hoping with this one it will definitely be sooner than later. It's tough when it's younger victims. I like to bring closure to the families."

"That's very commendable of you."

"Not really. I care and know that it can be tough not to have closure."

Kane nodded his head as he watched her form more of the female victims face.

"You have a talent there, that's for sure."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well as much as I'd like to stay in the presence of such a beautiful and talented lady, I should get back to my duties before the Chief has my hide. Good day Rebecca."

"Bye Patrick. Thank you for coming by."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure." He tipped his hat at her before leaving Montgomery to her work. She turned back to the work table with a smile.

A few hours later she had just finished the reconstruction on both skulls when her cell rang.

"Montgomery. Yes Sir…just finished here…yes. I'll be right there. Bye Sir."

Montgomery collected her papers and headed out the door on her way to the precinct. There was some news on the case they all needed to be briefed on and she wanted to show the pictures of the reconstructed faces to the team and police.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey girl missed you at breakfast this morning." Morgan greeted Montgomery.

"I couldn't really sleep. Something about the case bothered me subconsciously and I had to go and see if I could figure it out."

"Did you?"

"Not yet. But I did get the headshots of the victims finished." She held up the file in her hand.

"Alright everyone, take a seat." Hotchner walked into the room and stood at the front, waiting for everyone to get situated before continuing.

"Montgomery has the facial reconstruction for us." He nodded at her and she handed the sheets out. Everyone looked at them and then waited for Hotch to continue.

"We have a positive on our vics now. The mayors daughter, eighteen year old Jessica O'Neil and her recent boyfriend nineteen year old Jacob Murphy. JJ I will have you confirm to the families that they have been identified and make a statement for the press. Prentiss, you have some information for us?"

"I have been interviewing around about the runaways to get a head start on the possibility that they were our victims. I was able to talk to a couple close friends of Jessica's this morning and found out that she was having some trouble with an older male. She confided in her friends that there someone of authority that started to talk with her a couple months before her disappearance. At first Jessica liked the attention but then he started to get more aggressive and would show up at work and school, though it wasn't when she was alone. Her friends were never told who it was. They think Jessica was afraid to tell because of the authority that he had."

"If he showed up at her school, then he wasn't one of her teachers." Morgan said.

"He could have been someone where either of her parents worked. With her father the mayor and her mother a lawyer she would have had contact with a lot of men of authority. That would also explain that no one else saw or met him. He didn't want her parents to know." Montgomery added.

Everyone nodded and Hotch spoke.

"I want us to split up and start investigating the employees where both parents work. Also question her parents about who they work more closely with who may have taken interest in Jessica. Montgomery, you're done at the lab?"

"Yes Sir."

"I want you to go with Reid to speak with Mrs. O'Neil. Prentiss and Morgan, you can talk with Mayor O'Neil. Rossi, you stay here with me."

Everyone nodded and went on their way. Montgomery was deep in thought as she and Reid made their way to their vehicle. Reid noticed her silence and kept glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. A few minutes into their drive, she glanced over at Reid.

"Dr. Reid, did you notice anything strange at the site or with the remains?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something has been bothering me. I feel that there is something I missed. I dreamt something last night that I couldn't grasp and I feel that it's important. I went over the remains and our findings some this morning but nothing jumped out at me. I was just wondering if something has come to you."

"No. But I can review everything again and see if I do."

"Thank you that would be great."

Reid nodded welcome.

"So what are your feelings on this man of authority?" she asked.

"Most likely it is someone associated with either parent. She's young and wouldn't have much contact with someone like that other than at school and through her parents."

"That's what I was thinking. Of course she does work at the convenience store but only part time and there's not that much of a chance to have lengthy chats."

"Yeah."

Soon they arrived at Mrs. O'Neil's office and made their way in hoping that soon they'd have the answers they were looking for.


	7. Chapter 6

*Just a reminder that I don't own CM only my O/C…and reviews are always welcome!*

Chapter 6

The two agents walked into the building and to the reception desk. They showed their FBI ID's, asking for Mrs. O'Neil and the receptionist quickly got up. They only had to wait a few seconds before Mrs. O'Neil came out and greeted them.

"Good afternoon ma'am. This is Agent Reid and I'm Agent Montgomery. We have a few questions to ask you."

The woman nodded "Follow me please." She turned around, told the receptionist to not disturb and lead the agents to a conference room. She closed the door firmly behind them and turned, gesturing for them to be seated. Once they were she asked, "How may I help you?"

"As you know, we're here about the murders of your daughter and her boyfriend. We want to extend our condolences for your lost." Montgomery started.

"Thank you."

"We know that this is a hard time for you but we need to ask you some questions." Reid said.

"If it will help you to find who did this to my daughter, I will answer anything."

"First we want to confirm your daughter's relationship with the other victim, Jacob."

"Jessica started seeing Jacob exclusively a few months before their disappearance. They seemed to just be in a relationship for fun at first then they were always together, calling or texting when not together. I was starting to get concerned that they were getting too attached to each other. Jacob seemed to become overly protective of her."

Montgomery nodded and asked, "When did it occur to you that Jacob was getting overly protective?"

"About two months before they disappeared."

"Was there anyone that was bothering Jessica? Trying to break her and Jacob up?"

"Not that I know of."

"Our profile states that the killer is a male in his late twenties to mid thirties. He is in a line of work that gives him authority. We think that he may be someone you or your husband have contact with through work." Reid said.

Montgomery continued asking, "Have any of your colleagues had contact with your daughter?"

"Contact?"

"Did Jessica visit you regularly here? Did you have meetings in your home or dinners where she was present?" Reid asked.

"She did visit me a bit here after school before she went to her job. And I did host dinner parties. She didn't stay long at them but she would say hello to everyone."

Montgomery nodded, "Can you remember any colleague fitting the profile taking notice of her at these parties or in the office?"

Mrs. O'Neil looked off into the distance, trying to think of any instances. After a few moments she focused her attention back to the agents.

"There is an associate, Daniel Weber who would always take time to talk with her more than the standard hello. He'd ask about school and what she was planning on doing after graduation. I can't believe he would be the one though. He's open and friendly to everyone. He got married last year and he and his wife are expecting their first child soon. He loves children."

"Most of the time it's someone you'd least expect." Reid informed her.

"What is going to happen now?"

"We're going to investigate and question Daniel Weber. Is he in today?"

"Actually no. He does come back in a couple days from vacation." The two agents nodded and Montgomery made a note to have Garcia find where he was and get him back sooner. Reid and Montgomery then stood.

"If you think of anything or anyone else please don't hesitate to contact us." Montgomery handed a card to the woman who nodded.

"Thank you for your time. We appreciate it."

The two agents shook her hand and turned to leave. As Montgomery started to follow Reid out the door, Mrs. O'Neil called out to her.

"Agent Montgomery."

"Yes?"

"When will my daughter be given back to us? We'd like to put her to rest."

"I will have her remains ready to be delivered to the funeral home in a day or two."

"Thank you." The woman sniffed and Montgomery approached her. Giving her a comforting hug, she quietly said in her ear,

"We'll find this guy and put a close to this. I know how it is to want closure. The team and I will do our best to bring that to you."

"Thank you." The older woman nodded and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Montgomery gave her hand a squeeze before turning and catching up to Reid.

As they walked out into the bright afternoon light, Montgomery looked up at the sky and sighed heavily. Reid looked over at her and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just still hard. After all these years and all the times I've had to talk with the victims families, it's still hard. But I think that's a good thing."

"How so?"

"I believe that it helps to bring the case to a close faster."

Reid nodded and they walked the rest of the way to the SUV in silence. They got back to the station and filled Hotch in on what they found before going on with their work. As Montgomery worked the rest of the afternoon, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something of extreme importance. She hoped to get to the lab again to look over her work and see if she could figure out what was bothering her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Montgomery was bagging up the rest of the remains for transport when she heard voices out in the hall. Glancing over she saw Deputy Kane walking past with a lab tech. Kane looked over and saw Montgomery and waved. Finishing up his conversation and saying good bye, he joined Montgomery.

"Hey, thought you were done with all this."

"I'm just helping out and getting the remains ready for the families."

"Ah."

He looked over the papers that she had out on the table.

"How's the hunt going?"

"Good. We have a suspect in custody. Hotch and Rossi are actually questioning him as we speak."

"That's good. Jessica was a great girl."

"You knew her?"

"A little. Saw her whenever I went to the convenient store, She was smart, good at her job, friendly."

Montgomery nodded and went to gather up her papers. She looked through them and as she did so, her forehead winkled.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that I'm missing something. I've gone over everything and can't see anything out of the ordinary. I don't know why I still feel this way."

"Hhmm. Maybe it's just how the scene was? I thought that it was strange that it seemed organized in its disorganization."

"Yeah, that was different."

"It was like the unsub wanted to throw off authorities by making it seem like he was inexperienced but wasn't, like he was trying to mock."

"Right."

"Hey, I'm heading back to headquarters. You need a ride?"

"That would be nice. Thanks." Montgomery put her work in her bag, gave directions to the person who'd deliver the remains and then set off with Kane to his vehicle. As they walked out of the building, Kane held his arm out for her and she looped hers through it with a smile.

"You're a charmer."

"I know!" he winked playfully at her. She laughed and looked down to watch her step off the curb they had approached. She noticed that his right shoelace was undone.

"Your lace is undone."

"Dang. I hate these laces," he stopped, let go of her arm and bent down to tie it. As he did so he looked up at Montgomery, "I don't know why these round laces are more popular. They never stay tied."

"You could probably get the flat ones at a store." Montgomery said as Kane stood up and took her arm again.

"Yeah, but I had problems with knots and they seemed to break easier. I like to make my laces as tight as possible. Oh well."

They got to his car and he opened the door for her. As Montgomery got in she saw boxes of kitchen utensils and clothing in the back seat. As Kane got in she asked, "Moving?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Donating some old things to the local shelter and soup kitchen."

"That's really nice of you."

With a smile and twinkle in his eye he responded, "I know. So does that help in my favor?"

"Maybe" Montgomery said playfully.

"Maybe? Ah come on. Hot and sexy guy, check check. Respectable job, check. Caring and giving, check. Charitable, check. Sense of humor, check."

"Conceited, check!"

"Ah, come now. It's not conceit, its self confidence and isn't that a turn on?"

"Whatever you say Patrick."

"Seriously, how 'bout it? Dinner?"

"I don't know. We're busy with the case and as you know that's top priority."

"After you're done. Maybe you can stay an extra night." She smiled at him and only answered with a "maybe."

"I'll take that. It's better than an all out no." he winked at her and she laughed again. A few minutes later they pulled up to the precinct.

Kane and Montgomery walked in, each going their separate ways after saying good bye.

Montgomery checked in and was debriefed on the interrogation as of that time. She watched Hotch talk with Daniel Weber as she went over the notes they had on him. As she read and listened she took in the suspect's demeanor and body language. Watching him for several more minutes, she went over the paper work they had on him. As she was finishing up, Morgan and Prentiss walked in and stood by her.

"Hey. So what do you think of this guy?" She asked.

"He seems to fit our profile so far." Prentiss said.

"I hope it's him. That way we have him off the streets." Morgan added.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Looking at the papers in her hands, she pointed to a section and said, "Here it says that Weber's never been in trouble with the law of any kind. Not even a parking ticket. He also has an exemplary work file."

"You've been in this line of work long enough to know that outward appearances can be an act. Charmers can have the deepest sadistic urges." Morgan said.

Alarm bells started to ring in Montgomery's head as Morgan said charmers. Shaking her head slightly, she said, "I know but something still doesn't seem right to me."

"What is setting off your doubt?" Prentiss asked.

"Besides what this says about this guy, his demeanor isn't right. He isn't showing overt confidence or superiority. He isn't acting to scared, no nervous ticks or like he's hiding anything."

The three agents looked through the glass at the man being questioned. They watched as Hotch put some photographs down on the table in front of him. Weber leaned forward and picked one up for a closer look. Montgomery narrowed her eyes and said, "Wait a minute." Scanning the list of evidence that she had made from her examination she quickly found the part she was looking for.

"What is it?"

"Weber isn't right handed. From the markings left by the knife and the ligature around the males neck, the unsub is right handed."

"You sure?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. And if this was our guy his fingers would have signs from the pulling of the shoestring. It takes a lot to kills someone that way without breaking the lace. It would have cut into his fingers. There would be some light scaring at least. And Weber's don't."

Montgomery left the room and went next door to the interrogation room and knocked on the door. Rossi opened the door and she stepped into the doorway. Hotch looked over at her and noticed her serious look. Telling Rossi that he'd be right back, he motioned for Montgomery to step out into the hall.

"What is it?" He asked quietly after he had closed the door.

"This isn't our guy."

"I know. I was just going to tell everyone and then let him go."

"What now?"

"After I let Weber go we'll have a meeting."

She nodded and Hotch went back into the room. Montgomery stood in the hallway for a few minutes thinking before starting to walk toward their appointed conference room. After only a few steps, she heard Rossi, Hotch and Weber leave the interrogation room. Stopping and turning, she watched the three men walk toward the front of the precinct for a moment.

Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked to her right and saw Kane leaning over a desk with one of the uniforms. He had been going over something with the young officer when he saw Hotch and Rossi lead Weber down the hall. Montgomery watched Kane watching Weber. His back stiffened slightly and her eyes were drawn to his right hand that started to clench around the pen that he was holding. Looking from his hand to his face she saw that his jaw was just as tight as his hand. Glancing back at Weber, it was obvious that Hotch was letting him go.

Montgomery wondered to herself if Kane's reaction was because he thought that they were letting a guilty man go.

The thought quickly vanished when Kane suddenly turned his head and locked eyes with her. She saw anger and arrogance in them. Trying not to show her surprise and that she felt there was something wrong, Montgomery smiled at him and waved. He didn't return either, just kept staring at her for a moment before nodding and turning to the uniform next to him who had asked something. Montgomery used that moment to quickly turn and go on her way. She went to the conference room and found Morgan and Prentiss.

"Hey you guys, I really need to go for a breather. I'm going to get a coffee. You want anything?"

"I'm good. Thanks though" answered Prentiss.

"A coffee would be nice." Morgan said.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Call my cell if Hotch is ready for the meeting before I'm back and I'll hightail it here."

The two nodded at her and she started to turn to leave when Morgan stopped her.

"Hey you okay short stuff? You look pale."

"Oh, just tired. Nothing coffee won't cure."

Morgan nodded, a frown on his face watching her walk from the room.

She looked to her left to see if Kane was still around but didn't see him. She quickly went right and made her way out to the back lot where he had parked earlier.


	9. Chapter 8

*Please review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks!!*

Chapter Eight

Stepping out into the bright sunlight Montgomery looked around and didn't see anyone. Quickly she made her way to Kane's car. As she approached it, she gave another look around before opening the back door. Reaching in, she pulled one of the boxes closer to her. She reached into her bag that she had slung over her shoulder earlier and took out a pair of latex gloves. As she put them on, Montgomery thought to earlier when Kane had said that he was donating the items to the local shelter. A seemingly nice gesture and convenient to get evidence out of your possession she thought wryly. Shuffling through the first box, she took all the knives out noting the dullness of each one. Then she swabbed each one and tested for blood residue. Each one was positive. As she tested and then put the evidence away, she thought back to all of the times that she conversed with Kane and all the signs that she missed. Montgomery shook her head as she reached for the other box and sorted through the clothing. She found a couple pairs of boots at the bottom and noted the missing laces. Shaking her head again, Montgomery quickly put everything back the way she found them and shut the door, moving to the front and going through the glove compartment. She knew that Kane seemed to smart to have anything incriminating but he was arrogant, she saw that now.

There wasn't much in the compartment. Flipping through the few papers and then the manual, she found a small sheet of paper that had two columns headed with two letters each. In each column there was listed numbers that looked like date and times. Studying them she mentally went over her notes and the case file. She quickly deduced that the letters were the victim's initials and the dates and times must be when Kane observed them and then eventually murdered them. Hearing voices across the lot, Montgomery quickly out the papers back and closed the car door, leaning against it casually and turning her face to the sun as if catching rays. She hoped that the beating of her heart couldn't be heard. A couple minutes later, Kane and the Uniform from earlier approached.

"What are you doing here?" Kane asked in a casual voice but Montgomery could see that his eyes were clouded with suspicion. Gone was the flirtatious demeanor of the past few days.

"I just needed a breather. I was about to go in and find you; see if you'd like to accompany me to get a 'cuppa'. Then I heard you approaching and figured I'd wait here for you."

Kane nodded slowly, eyes flicking to the interior of the backseat before eying her again.

She smiled demurely at him hoping to squelch the doubt she saw in his look.

"I just got called to a dispute at the convenient store. It shouldn't take too long though. Coffee shop is around the corner from there, if you don't mind tagging along on the call."

Montgomery smiled up at him, "Sure".

Not taking his eyes off from her, Kane addressed the Uniform who was standing awkwardly next to them.

"You can run along Stevens, don't need you after all. Get that paper work filed."

"Yes Sir." Stevens turned and rushed inside.

Kane opened the passenger door and held it for Montgomery as she got in. He closed the door and she watched him in the mirror as he looked into the backseat once more before walking around to the drivers side and got in.

"Ready?" he asked.

Looking him squarely in the eyes, Montgomery answered back firmly, "More than you know."

Kane stared at her for a few seconds before starting the car and pulling out. Montgomery sighed softly and hoped that she wasn't making a total mistake.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Garcia was typing away on her keyboard, searching databases and looking through files of men who fit the profile and lived in the vicinity Jefferson. She got five more hits and starting to print out the information for each. As the printer did its job, Garcia scanned the files. Starting the second one, she was taken aback by what she saw.

"Oh my god." Garcia jumped up from her chair, grabbed the print out in question and rushed to find Hotchner. She found him talking with Chief Malloy. Approaching the two men she caught Hotch's eye. He turned to her and she handed the papers to him saying, "Sir you need to see this."

Hotchner scanned the papers quickly before looking up at her abruptly asking, "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone but Montgomery is waiting for you in the conference room for the meeting."

"Where's Montgomery?" Before Garcia could answer that she didn't know, Officer Stevens, who was sitting at a desk near them, answered, "Uh, Sir, Dr. Montgomery went on a call with Deputy Kane."

Grim faced, Hotch turned to Chief Malloy and asked him to accompany him to the conference room.

Hotch didn't waste any time filling the team in on the information that Garcia had found.

"So our guy is Kane." Morgan said shaking his head, upset not to have figured it out sooner.

"I find it hard to believe that it could be Kane. I thought of him as a son." Chief Malloy said.

Looking concerned Prentiss asked about Montgomery,

"What are we going to do about Montgomery? She's with Kane and we don't know if he is still stable."

"We'll do our usual. Montgomery knows how to handle herself if he does get unstable. He most likely hasn't reached his breaking point. After all he doesn't know what we found on him.

"Hotch I think that Montgomery may have connected Kane before she left." Morgan spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

Morgan filled everyone in on Montgomery's response earlier to the interrogation and her distant attitude before she left, supposedly for a breather. Hotch listened and he settled on what was to be done.

"If she knows then he may have sensed it. We need to get to them ASAP." They all dispersed to their vehicles and made their way to where Kane had been called to.

* * *

"I thought that the store was down that way." Montgomery said as she noticed that Kane had just driven by the turn. He didn't respond, just kept looking at the road. Montgomery looked over at him and noticed that he held onto the wheel tight enough to make his knuckles white. Tension was radiating from him and she was starting to feel nervous. Sensing her look, he glanced over and she could see in his eyes that the playful flirtatiousness was gone and replaced with rage. Trying not to show her nervousness, she swallowed slightly before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know."

"What are you talking about? Know what?" She knew that she had to play innocent, at least for the time being.

He spat out her name in anger, "_Rebecca _don't play with me. It's insulting. I know that you know."

Still feigning innocence she shook her head and started to protest once again, "I don't…" Before she could finish, Kane reached out and struck her so hard that her head smashed into the passenger window, cracking the glass and knocking her out.

Kane drove to the parking lot of a store that had been closed for some time and stopped the car. Getting out quickly he looked around to see if there was anyone about. Seeing no other sign of life, he made his way to the other side of the car. Opening the door he caught Montgomery as she started to fall out. Swearing he looked down at the blood that had spilled from the gash on her head onto his uniform. Hoisting her up into his arms and trying to avoid more blood, he carried her to the back of his car and opened the hatch. Dropping her inside her he covered her with the blanket he kept there. Then moving to the backseat he took off his shirt and put on one of the ones he had in the box of clothes. He hid the blood covered one under the drivers seat before getting in and making his way out town.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The team and the Chief and his men arrived at the convenient store. They didn't see Kane's vehicle in the immediate vicinity. The manager came out, looking agitated and mad, as Hotch and Malloy approached the door.

"Chief Malloy. I put in a call more than thirty minutes ago. What took ya so long to get here."

"Sorry Tim. Patrick said that he'd make his way here."

"No one from the station has been around."

"Okay. I'm going to have Officer Michaels take care of your call now."

"Alright." The officer stepped forward and went into the store with the manager as Hotch and Malloy remained where they were. Each looked around at the sun filled space around them. Hotch was the first to speak.

"Where would he take her?"

Malloy shook his head slightly as he answered, "I am not sure. I'm having a hard time grappling with the idea that Kane could be our killer. He's like a son to me."

Before Hotch could answer, the team pulled up and his cell rang.

* * *

Montgomery slowly came to. She winced as pain shot through the side of her face. After she breathed deeply for a moment, she took in her environment. She was obviously under a blanket in the back hatch of the car. She listened as Kane hummed along to an oldies tune. Montgomery bit her lip to hold in a groan as she was jostled as the car went over a deep pothole. After a moment, she slowly moved her right hand down her leg, to her cell. Once she had it, she carefully opened it and brought it to her face. Silently sighing in relief that she had one bar, she dialed Hotch's cell. She put her thumb over the speaker, hoping that Kane wouldn't here Hotch answer. It rang only a couple times before she heard her boss's voice.

* * *

The team approached Hotch noting the grim look on his face as he looked at his ringing phone.

"It's Montgomery," he said as he pressed send, "Hotch. Where are you?"

He heard the beep of her pressing a button.

"Got you. Just stay on the line and try to let me hear what is around you. Morgan is going to have Garcia track your phone."

Morgan nodded at Hotch and called Garcia and told her what had to be done. As they waited, Hotch listened for any clues. He could here the rustling of movement and then the faint sound of music in the background. It was uneven as though she were moving. Then he was able to hear the sound of gravel crunching.

"Press once for yes if you're in the car." _beep_

"Ok. Are you near Kane?" _beep beep_

"Are you in the trunk?" _beep_

"Ok. Are you on a gravel road?" _beep_

Turing to the Chief, Hotch asked, "Is there any place that he'd take her where it's off a gravel road?"

"Oh, hell. He's got a fishing cabin about 10 miles north of here. It's pretty secluded."

"What's the layout of the place? How many room and exits are there?" Hotch held the phone out so Montgomery could hear the information.

"There's a bedroom, kitchen and living room. There is a porch. There's the front door and then a door leading out the back from the kitchen. There's a small cooking area out back. There's also basement."

Hotch brought the phone back to himself and asked if she had heard. He heard the one beep response.

"Good. Do as Kane says and keep him calm. We're on our way. If you get the chance, make your way to the back door and get out." _Beep_

"I'm going to stay on the line with you as long as possible."

Morgan gave Hotch a nod to let him know that Garcia was locked into Montgomery's signal. He confirmed it with Malloy that it was the location of Kane's cabin. They all got in their vehicles and headed out.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Montgomery silently gave a sigh of relief again as she listened to Hotch. She moved the blanket just enough so that she could position the cell so that she could listen to him and let him hear what was happening through the blanket that covered her. She knew that they'd be close behind them now and Kane would soon be in custody. She just had to keep Kane calm in the meantime.

She listened as Hotch talked to the team as they drove. After several minutes, the car turned and she dropped the phone. Quickly she picked it up and thankfully was still connected. She then felt the car slowing down. As quickly and quietly as she could, Montgomery positioned the cell in her pocket so it wouldn't be noticed and stay connected.

The car came to a stop and turned off. Montgomery closed her eyes and listened as Kane got out, and walked to the hatch, opening it.

"Waky waky." Kane said as he threw the blanket from her, grabbed her hair and pulled her from the car and dropping her on the ground.

"Have a nice nap? You know Rebecca; I had planned on taking you here but I didn't think it was going to be to kill you. Funny how things turn out different from what you plan isn't it?"

Montgomery just stared up at him.

"Get up" He reached for her and grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her to her feet.

"Walk"

She did as he said, and walked with him into the cabin, taking in her surroundings, remembering that there was a back door. There were plenty of trees for her to hide in if she was able to get away. As she was half dragged into the cabin, she calculated the time that she first was in the car and the time that the cell gave when she called Hotch with the estimated time between and since. She figured that she had fifteen minutes before help arrived.

Kane brought her to the living room and threw her down on the couch. She did her best to not land on her cell.

"Stay there."

Kane went into another room and came back with duct tape.

"Can't risk you trying to get away" Kane said as he started to tie her hands behind her back before starting for her ankles.

"I'm not going to tape your mouth. I enjoy hearing the pain filled pleas of mercy." He laughed and Montgomery tried not to look disgusted.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought we had a connection, an attraction?" At the question, Kane looked up at Montgomery, letting his hand drop that held the tape.

"Right. Like you'd be with someone that you're trying to catch and put away. I don't think so Rebecca. You're too goody goody for that."

"How do you know? We've only known each other a few days. I could just be putting on a façade, pretending to care about catching the _bad_ guys."

"Sorry sweat heart but you are definitely not the submissive type. You would never be in a relationship with a man like me."

Montgomery looked him in the eye. "I'm really sick and tired of people thinking that they know me. How I work and live may not be true. I could be paying a part to fool people into thinking that's the real me. I could be just like you."

"I hardly doubt that. I really don't believe this identifying crap. Now stop stalling for time. Your team definitely has caught on that you are gone and it won't take them long to find us."

"I know what you're going to do but why?" Montgomery wanted to keep him distracted so that Kane wouldn't go back to binding her legs.

"Come now, Agent Montgomery. You really haven't figured it out? And they say you're a genius. I guess not. Alright, I'll lay it out for you. Jessica was a slut. She flaunted herself off to everyone her mommy and daddy worked with. She led so many on. But me, she really pulled out the stops. Then when she got what she wanted, my attention, she started to pull away. She said she had a boyfriend and was so happy. No! How could she want a mere boy over me? I did her parents and every young girl in this town a favor by taking out the trash. She was a bad influence and a disgrace. Of course Jacob got in the way, trying to save her. He said all sorts of lies about how she never thought of me, never wanted me. He tried to save her but it was no use. This was the right way. I did no wrong."

"You killed two innocent kids."

"You're not listening," his voice rang out in a sing song, "They weren't innocent. She was trash and he tried to make others believe that was fine, normal even."

"And you're normal? That's funny."

Kane brought a strong hand across her mouth. Montgomery's head snapped to the side. She could taste the blood that was now trickling out of her mouth and down her chin. She let out a laugh.

"That's all you have?"

"You really don't want to play this game, _Rebecca_."

"You really don't want to judge me too quickly."

Kane smiled down at her amusingly. He was so caught up in the moment that he hadn't noticed her small, slow movements as she worked on her restraints. Once she felt that she could get her arms free, she flicked her eyes to the front window and gave a sigh of relief. Kane looked out, expecting to see that the team caught up but instead was caught off guard by Montgomery jumping up quickly and shoving him hard. It was enough to knock him off his feet in surprise. She started to run toward the kitchen and the back door.

Just as she got the door open, she was pulled back by her hair. As she started to fall back, she brought her left fist up and back, hitting Kane hard in the face. Just as quick, she elbowed him in the ribs before reaching down, grabbing the fat of his inner thigh and dropping her body weight down. As he grunted in pain and started to stumble, she steadied herself with a hand before shooting out a leg and swinging it around, taking out Kane's legs. He let go of her hair as he fell and Montgomery bound for the door. She yanked it open and started to run to the trees in the back, her cell falling from her pocket as she ran down the back steps. As she made her way across the yard she heard Kane behind her.

"You'll never find your way out."

Not bothering to answer, Montgomery started to calculate the distance to the woods and his possible speed in comparison to his height and estimated weight. He would soon be closing in on her. She knew that though she didn't know the area, she had a good change of being able to hide because of her small stature and that she was lighter on her feet. She could outrun him enough to find a hiding spot. She also knew that the team was only minutes away. Hopefully that would distract Kane enough.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Montgomery breathed in and out as she ran as quietly as she could through the woods. She could hear Kane behind her. Glancing back she saw that he was just far enough behind her that he couldn't yet see where she was. Looking around for a place to hide, she slowed down and saw a tree she could climb. Making haste, she soundlessly was able to climb the tree and get high up in the thick branches right as Kane got to the spot. Montgomery saw that he as limping slightly and smiled to herself. At least now they were both at a disadvantage. She was feeling a bit woozy from the head injury that Kane had inflicted. She wound her arm on a branch and slowly moved to lean back on the trunk. She then looked down again and saw that Kane was still standing near the tree, seemingly catching his breath.

She watched as he looked around and called out, "Come out, come out wherever you are." He seemed to be listening for any indication as to where she was before continuing,

"Come on Rebecca. You can't stay out here all night. It's easy to get turned around in here and the coyotes are very hungry in these parts. And I really don't want them to have all the fun."

Montgomery looked down at him, praying that he wasn't going to look up.

Suddenly the sound of sirens got both of their attentions. Through the trees in the distance, Montgomery was able to see the flashing lights of the vehicles and ambulance pulling up to the cabin. She reached into her pocket for her cell and felt nothing. Cursing silently to herself, she looked down again on Kane and saw him moving on, deeper into the trees. She watched as he got far enough away for her to climb down. She slowly made her way to the bottom branch and then silently jumped to the ground. As she was straightening up, a hand came around her mouth and hot breath in her ear.

"Now you're going to cooperate. Start walking."

He pushed her on, away from the cabin and the team.

They walked for what seemed eons. The sun started to shift in the sky and Montgomery felt the drop in temperature. She was starting to feel worse from her injuries and stumbled a few times only to be jerked back each time. She was able to drop her badge when she first stumbled without Kane's notice.

As they walked, Kane giddily told her about what he'd done to all his victims and what he planned on doing to her.

"You're going to fail. They team is right behind us. They will catch up." She said defiantly.

"They probably will but not in time to save you my dear."

"As long as you're caught, that doesn't matter."

"Oh how heroic. Let's see if you feel the same way when I'm slowly dismembering you. With the ingenious method I came up with I have been able to maximize pain infliction before my victims pass out from loss of blood."

* * *

Hotch, Malloy, and the team pulled up to the cabin and jumped out. Approaching the building, they took position and started to slowly make their way in. After a few minutes, they knew it was clear. Hotch gave orders and they split up. As Reid made his way out the back door with Morgan, his foot knocked something. Looking down he saw a cell phone laying open on a porch step.

"Morgan, I got something." He leaned down and picked it up. Quickly scanning sent calls, he saw Hotch's number.

"It's Montgomery's."

"Shit."

Hotch came out the back door and asked, "What do you have?"

"Montgomery's cell."

Hotch looked grim as he scanned the backyard and trees beyond.

"We're going to have to search in there."

Hotch then turned to Malloy and the two discussed search teams and protocol. Within only a few minutes the call was made for more back up before the team went into the woods. Malloy stayed behind with the two men he brought to await the back up.

The team made their way through, looking for any clues as to where Kane and Montgomery had headed. Reid stopped Morgan at one point to show him some blood droppings he'd found.

"It isn't much so she can't be hurt that bad." Reid said.

"She better not be or I'm going to kill him." Morgan replied, already feeling protective of his new team member.

They continued on their way after Morgan radioed Hotch with Reids find. As they made it through the woods, they heard the others as they too made their way through the woods. They walked in silence, combing for more clues. After several minutes they heard Prentiss call out. Making their way over to her, they saw her kneeling on the ground and holding something, showing Hotch. As Reid and Morgan got closer, they saw that it was

Montgomery's badge.

"I find it hard to believe that Kane wouldn't notice that she dropped this." Prentiss said.

"There may have been a struggle. There is some disturbance to the ground here." Hotch said.

The team looked around in silence and Rossi spoke. "They are definitely going in that direction. We need to talk with Malloy about exit points." Hotch nodded in agreement and radioed the Chief. Malloy answered that he was on his way, back up had arrived and within minutes he came through the trees.

"There is a logging road along the back, about a quarter mile east." He pointed the way.

They moved on in the direction that Malloy pointed out.

* * *

Kane kept pushing Montgomery along, faster when they heard the team in the distance. He kept looking over his shoulder to see if they were in sight of the team. So far, they weren't. Montgomery was calculating how to get away and looked around in the fading sun. They started to approach an excess road when she decided that it was now or never.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Look!" Reid shouted and pointed, bringing everyone's attention to the far left of the access road, about 200 yards ahead of them.

They saw Montgomery and Kane were struggling. Within the next few minutes, Hotch motioned for the team to slowly fall in. They moved quietly but quickly. Hotch kept his eyes on Montgomery waiting for a chance to catch her attention. He glanced quickly at Morgan and gave a slow nod. Morgan got into position and raised his gun, on the ready.

Montgomery punched Kane in the face and his head snapped back. As he focused on her again, she kicked him in the gut. He let out a frustrated yell and grabbed for her. As

she stepped back to escape his grasp, she started to trip on a branch. Kane kicked out and hard into her ribs. After she fell he grabbed her and pull her up and around so his arm was around her neck. He pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and put it to her temple.

"Enough. Time to get this over with."

"Kane, ease up." Hotch cautiously called out.

Kane whipped around, dragging Montgomery with him.

"Son you don't want to do this." Malloy added. The agents all started to move in slowly.

Kane cocked his gun and replied, "Oh, yes, yes I do."

"You're just burying yourself" Malloy responded.

"And you're killing her with each step you take."

The team stopped. Montgomery wiggled in his hold so that the pressure on her neck loosened so she could talk.

"Shoot him."

"You won't be fast enough. I'll kill her before you can kill me." Kane called out.

Montgomery looked at Hotch then Morgan, who had his gun trained on Kane. She blinked her eyes slowly at him, trying to signal him to take the shot.

"Hold it Morgan."

"Good. Nice to know that you're not stupid." Kane said to Hotch. He was distracted and Montgomery felt his hold slacken slightly. She caught Morgan's look again and he gave a slight nod, only noticed by Hotch. Then in the blink of an eye, Montgomery dropped down, catching Kane off guard. As he looked down at her in surprise, he heard Morgan's gun go off and looked up just as the bullet pierced his chest. He fell back on the ground with a look of disbelief on his face. Malloy's back up rushed forward from behind the fallen Kane as the team rushed toward Montgomery. Morgan reached down and helped Montgomery up.

"That was some good fighting girl."

"Thanks. That was good shooting."

"Are you alright?"

"For now" she responded holding onto her side

"The medics are on their way over. We'll get you checked out soon." Hotch said. They rest of the team and Malloy told her they were glad she was okay as the medics came and escorted her to their ambulance. JJ went with her in the ambulance as the rest of the team went back with Malloy to make their report and wrap up.

* * *

A several hours later, Montgomery heard a knock on her hospital room door. She looked up as the team filed into the room. She smiled at them and thanked Prentiss for the large coffee she brought.

"I figured you could use a little something."

"Yeah, a few extra shots of pain meds would be great but this should help." Montgomery smiled and took a sip. After she swallowed she looked at them and asked, "Kane?"

"Died en route" Hotch informed her.

"That's too bad."

"What?" Morgan said in surprise.

"It would have been nice to see him convicted."

"Well now he really can't hurt anyone else." Garcia said. Montgomery nodded her head then winced in pain.

"Alright team, let's go and let Montgomery rest." Hotch said, starting for the door.

"Thank you all. For being there." Everyone nodded and Garcia said, "Hey, you're family now. We've got your back."

Montgomery's eyes clouded for a minute before she smiled and replied, "That's nice to hear. Thanks again."

Everyone said good bye and she watched them leave one by one. She put her throbbing head back and thought about what Garcia had said. She knew she was lucky to have them in her life now


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Montgomery walked into the bullpen and walked to her desk. She draped her bag over the back of her chair and pulled out a bunch of small envelopes from the front pocket. She then placed one on each of the desks that belonged to her team mates. When done, she went back to her desk to work on the last bit of her most recent case. It had been a few months since her first case with the BAU. She had only been able to work on a couple cases in field in the past few weeks. The months before those were spent recuperating from that first case. She had received not only a concussion but lacerations on her face, a slight fracture in her skull besides two cracked ribs and broken fingers from fighting Kane. Hotch had forced her to take the time off but she had been able to consult some from home. She had also been able to go see the family's of the last two victims that Kane had taken.

Now that the months had passed and she was basically healed, things were getting more routine and familiar for her at the BAU. She was enjoying her work, as much as one could in this type of job.

Montgomery was brought from her thoughts as Morgan stopped at her desk.

"So you're having a dinner party." he said, waving the invite she had put on his desk earlier.

"Yes. I think that it would be a nice change of pace from our schedules. And it allows us all more time to get to know each other."

"Well, count me in."

"Good."

Just then the ladies approached. "We'll all coming. Is there anything that you would like us to bring?" JJ asked.

"Just your appetites. Rest will be taking care of."

"I didn't realize that you lived in Fredericksburg. That's a bit of a commute." Prentiss said.

"The house has been in my family for awhile. I had thought about getting a place here but didn't see the point of it. I've done some remodeling and made a home office in it."

"That's nice."

"It is."

They were interrupted by Hotch signaling them to their meeting room. They discussed the case they had just finished the day before. They also made the preliminary report for a local kidnapping case that came in that morning. Within half and hour Hotch dismissed them to start their investigation. As they were walking out, he started to follow her, as he was still looking at the file they'd just gone over. Without taking his eyes off the papers, he addressed Montgomery.

"Need me to bring anything Saturday night?"

Montgomery looked over at her boss and replied, "No Sir, I'm just asking for everyone to bring their appetites." Hotch nodded at her and said, "Alright. See you at the car in 15 then."

Montgomery watched her boss walk away with a smile on her face. He was all about the job and she admired his work ethic. She just wished he had felt he could take more down time which was one reason she wanted to host the dinner.

The rest of the day went well for the teams case and they felt that soon they'd have the kidnapped children back home. It was late that night when they called it a day and returned to the office to get their things and head home.

Montgomery got to her desk and saw that she had some messages. Looking at one, she started to smile with pleasure. Reid looked over and her and saw her smile. Montgomery glanced up and saw his questioning look.

"My Uncle Jay left a message that he's going to be in town next month. I haven't seen him face to face in over a year."

Reid nodded as Garcia approached. "You never mentioned an uncle before. How come you haven't seen him in so long?"

"Well he actually isn't my real uncle. He was a very close friend of my Aunt's since they were in college. He was always been around and a part of the family, so we've called him Uncle Jay since I was a kid. He's had a tough time with some work issues. He retired but still feels the stress so he's been doing a lot of traveling and volunteer work. I'm just glad that he's finally coming back for a visit."

"Too bad he can't be here for your dinner. Sounds like we would have liked to meet him."Garcia said.

Montgomery nodded with a slight smile. Then she grabbed some files and her bag.

"Well I'm beat. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow." She waved good bye to everyone and as she started to enter the elevator, Morgan caught up with her. Reid and Garcia watched as the doors closed on them and Morgan said something that made Montgomery laugh hard.

"I give them a few more weeks before he seals the deal" Prentiss said, walking up to Reid and Garcia.

"Knowing stubmuffin,that's longer then I'd give him." Garcia responded.

Reid looked at them confused, "Huh?"

"Oh come on Dr. You haven't noticed how they flirt? I think a lot of it is for fun but there is something there." Prentiss said with amusement. Reid looked back to the elevator deep in thought as Garcia and Prentiss continued talking. He then grabbed his bag and started his own way out, hardly registering the good byes from his teammates.

* * *

"No, I disagree. An Unsub this meticulous with details would never let his guard down in such a way." Montgomery said, her face getting red from the heated argument that she was having with Reid.

It was the next day and the team had met to go over the case before heading out. She and Reid had been going back and forth for the past several minutes shooting each others remarks down. The rest of the team kept looking back an for the at each of them as though watching a good volley at a tennis match. Finally Hotch spoke.

"Enough. I respect each of your points but we're not here to argue amongst ourselves."

"I apologize Sir." Montgomery said as Reid sat back quietly.

"I want Reid and Prentiss to go with me. Montgomery and Morgan you go talk with the family, Rossi go talk with the witnesses." Hotch stood and walked to the door in dismissal.

Morgan walked up to Reid and pulled him aside.

"What is your problem Kid?"

"Nothing"

"Come on. You were basically fighting with Montgomery. What are you upset about?"

"I just didn't agree with her."

"She made sense. No one else thought that she was off. So what is it?"

Reid wouldn't look at Morgan. Morgan waited for a few minutes then said,

"Alright Kid. When you're ready to talk, I'm here. And Montgomery is part of our team, treat her as such."

Reid, still looking down, nodded his head then pushed pass Morgan. Morgan watched him go and made a mental note to get to the bottom of whatever Reid was going through.

The team was busy the rest of the week. They closed their case with the happy ending of finding the kidnapped children and returning them to their families. The perpetrator was arrested with no bail and the trial was set for the following week. Everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief once the end Friday's work day rolled around.

Morgan had been able to find some time during the week to talk with Reid and find out what was bothering him. He admitted to feeling unsure around Montgomery and not being able to forget the teasing that Morgan had done about him getting usurped by the new agent. Morgan apologized and talked with Reid about not taking him so seriously. As everyone was leaving that night Morgan approached Reid.

"Hey Kid, want to go out for a beer?"

"Nah."

"Come on, live a little." He mock punched Reid's arm and Reid smiled.

"Okay but only one. There's a special on TV tonight I don't want to miss about linking string and membrane theory to Quantum physics. It should be quite entertaining."

Morgan shook his head, "You really need to get out more."

Reid looked at him in confusion as he started to follow Morgan out. As they were walking out of the building, Montgomery caught up with them.

"So what are you boys up to tonight?"

"Beers. Then our favorite doc here is going home to his quantum pyshics."

Montgomery smiled as she looked at Reid. "Nice. It's very interesting. I have to admit though that I haven't spent much time reading up on it as I'd like. The last book I read was Daniel Styer's The Strange World of Quantum Mechanics. Chapter five on Probability was my favorite."

"I rad that. It was well done. I preferred chapter six on the Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Paradox."

"That was good. The author did an excellent job discussing how the probabilistic character of quantum mechanics is proved."

"You two need to both get out more!" Morgan said shaking his head at them.

"Oh come on Morgan. You know this stuff is sexy" Montgomery gave him a sly smile.

"Whatever you say. Come on Reid, let's get out of here before she wants to show us some quantum experiments."

Reid looked back and forth between them and said, "What's wrong with that? It would be interesting."

Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder and steered him toward his car. Montgomery smiled at Morgan amusingly.

"I'll see you both tomorrow evening. Have a good night."

She waved at them as they left and started for her car. JJ was getting into her own as Montgomery unlocked her door.

"So you have any plans tonight Rebecca?" JJ asked.

"I am actually reading the first draft of a friends book. He sent it to me a couple says ago to get my thoughts."

"Oh, what kind of book is it?"

"It's about how he helped solve crimes through his work as an entomologist."

JJ's smiled wavered slightly as she replied, "Oh, sounds interesting." Montgomery laughed.

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend to find it interesting. It's not for everyone."

"It's just...all those bugs. Creeps me out." JJ gave a small shiver and Montgomery laughed lightly again.

"As I said, not for everyone. Well, have a good night."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too! See you then." They waved at each other and went on their way. As Montgomery drove, she thought about Morgan and Reid. She smiled at the thought of Reid being out with Morgan and hoped that he'd be able to handle Morgan's idea of a fun night. She also hoped that Reid would continue to warm up to her. She thought about their argument at the beginning of the week and then how Reid seemed to try more to listen to what she said. He even agreed with her more. She had a feeling that Morgan had talked with him. Montgomery also hoped that she'd be able to have a one on one discussion with Reid. She couldn't ignore the fact that something was bothering her co worker. She knew from past experience that it would make it a lot harder to work together if they don't get everything out in the open. She was planning on speaking to him the next night alone to set up a time so they could talk.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Morgan drove up the long drive and slowed to a stop, a surprised look on his face as he gazed at Montgomery's house. He got out and looked over at Reid, who had also just arrived. They looked at each other and Morgan said, "She could hide bodies in there, and never be found out."

Reid smiled and followed Morgan up the front steps. As they got to the door, Rebecca opened it and welcomed them in. Morgan looked at her and laughed.

"What?"

"Nice apron"

Montgomery looked down at her skeleton apron with a smile.

"Yeah, my friends idea of a joke."

"It's you."

"Thanks. Please follow me, have drinks set up in the sitting room."

Morgan and Reid looked around as they followed Montgomery to the sitting room. She pointed them to the bar and told them to help themselves before going off to check on dinner.

Several minutes passed and Montgomery came back with Rossi, Prentiss, Garcia, and JJ.

"Please help yourselves to a refreshment. Once Hotch is here, I'll give you all the tour if you're interested."

"I know I am. This place is amazing. I thought I had the wrong address when I pulled up" Garcia said.

"Why didn't you tell us you live in an estate? I peeked around your house and saw a carriage house and extensive grounds in the back. This place is huge." Prentiss said.

"I really didn't think about it. It's home. It's been in my family for decades." Just then the timer in her apron pocket went off. She excused herself and went to the kitchen for a moment. Right after she left, they heard the doorbell rang. JJ went out in the hall and called out to Montgomery that she'd get the door for her. There was a faint thank you and JJ went to greet Hotch.

"Good evening Sir" Montgomery said, walking back into the sitting room.

"Good evening Rebecca." He handed her a bottle of red wine.

"Oh, thank you. You didn't need to bring anything but this will go lovely with dinner. So is everyone ready for a tour?"

Montgomery lead the way through the house and showed everyone the formal sitting room, living room, library, office, dining room, bedrooms and and kitchen. The team was amazed when they were showed the office.

"This was the first renovation I did. This half was a den. The other used to be a part of the dining room. It was huge and though I like to entertain when I have the time, I really didn't need a such a big dining area. And I have a lot of equipment."

"You sure do." Prentiss said looking around.

"I would love to try out your system" Garcia said, lovingly running a hand over the computers that were set up. Everyone laughed and then Montgomery announced that it was time to eat. She lead them out through the kitchen to a patio.

"It's such a nice night, I thought that it would be nice to eat out here."

The team looked around at the set up as they followed her outside. A patio over looked the English style garden in the back. An elegantly dressed table was further enhanced by the overhead canopy that was scrolled with ivy and small white lights. Hanging from the middle was a small chandelier lit up with tea lights.

"Please be seated."

Compliments were given by the whole team as they took their seats. Soon the food was passed and everyone was enjoying good food along with good conversation. Once done, Montgomery quickly cleared the dinner dishes and got the dessert ready for the outdoor grill.

"That was so good." Garcia said and everyone else agreed.

"Thank you Emily. I'm glad that you all liked it."

"So what's for dessert?" Morgan asked.

"Grilled peaches with whipped mascarpone and honey."

"Nice!"

Montgomery smiled as she turned to the grill and got the peaches on. Soon dessert was served and wine glasses refilled.

The team was all laughing and lounging after finishing dessert. Sipping the rest of their wine, they were going around the table telling their worst dinner dates ever.

"No way. That's terrible." Montgomery said laughing.

"Yes way and it was terrible. I haven't been able to look at shrimp the same way again." Hotch said to everyone's amusement and laughter.

"Would you all like retire to the sitting room for coffee?" asked Montgomery. They all agreed and followed her in. Not long after the last drop of coffee was swallowed, one by one the team started to say good night. Hotch and Rossi were the firsts to leave. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia were the next to leave after quick hugs. Montgomery walked back into the sitting room and sat down, leaning back in her chair and looked over at Reid.

"Reid, I was hoping that I could talk with you before you left."

He shook his head nervously and replied, "Umm okay."

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave." Morgan said, standing up.

"I'll walk you out" Montgomery said, before turning to Reid, "I'll be right back."

Reid nodded and watched his two colleagues walk out. After a few minutes he decided to stretch his legs and go to the library, his curiosity having been piqued earlier that evening by the numerous shelves filled with books. As he went out into the hall, he looked down the hall after hearing Montgomery's laugh floating up to him. He watched as Montgomery nodded her head and Morgan bent down to kiss her cheek, saying thank you. She touched his arm as he walked out the door, her hand trailing down and squeezed his hand before closing the door. Reid, quickly walked into the library and went to look at some books. He listened for Montgomery's footsteps to get nearer and as she did, he moved to the doorway so she'd know where he was.

"Find anything interesting?" She said as she walked into the room.

"Just browsing."

"Actually I have a book that I think you'd like."

Reid watched her walk to one of the far bookcases. He looked at her little black dress again noting how it hugged her body in all the right places and how the stilettos and shortness of the dress made her legs look longer. The the dress was tiny, Montgomery looked classy in it, with the added jewelry and high neck line. Reid nervously looked away and started a little when Montgomery was next to him again, holding a book out to him.

"You mentioned the other day about finding the concept of Entomology fascinating but not being well read in it. Dr. Zak is great and he wrote this really well. I've been lucky to see some of his lectures also. I think you'll enjoy reading this."

Reid nodded and quietly said, "Thanks."

Montgomery nodded and then motioned to the chairs to their left.

"Would you care to sit. I'd like to talk with you." Reid swallowed and nodded his agreement. After sitting and making herself comfortable, Montgomery delved in.

"I just wanted to address what happened the other day in briefing. I want to apologize for getting frustrated and made at you and arguing. It wasn't very professional or fair. We're a team and I should have taken your opinion and knowledge more into account."

"That's okay."

"No it isn't and I am sorry."

"I was also arguing. It's okay."

"I did want to ask you about that. What were you so set against?"

"I just didn't feel that he was that meticulous. He seemed unstable from the way the wounds were varied."

"You got extremely upset over my analysis. And I have picked up on an attitude over these months. I just wanted to know what I have done or not done for that matter."

Reid was silent for a moment, not looking at her. She watched him fidget and broke the silence.

"Do you feel threatened by my joining the team?"

Reid looked up and nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry that you feel that way but you really don't need to. We all have different expertise that we bring to the table. We would wouldn't be as an effective team if we were all the same. I'm here to help not take away from your job."

Reid quietly said, "Okay."

"Is there anything that I have said or done to make you uncomfortable?"

Reid finally looked up at her. "No. I was just feeling insecure about my position on the team. I know that I didn't have to feel that way but I did."

"Did you think that I was going to usurp you?"

Reid looked embarrassed as he nodded yes.

"I know it's easy to feel that way but I am not here to do that. I really just want to be part of the team. I'm not aiming to take over anyone's positions."

"Okay."

"I'm glad that we could talk. If there is ever a time when you feel that I'm over stepping, just let me know. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Okay."

"I'm glad that we could talk. I have one more thing." Reid look at her, feeling slightly nervous.

"I was hoping that we could find a time to play chess. It's been awhile for me and I miss it. I remember you saying that you used to play regularly. Would it be okay with you to set up a time to play?"

Reid took a breath and replied, "Yes. When?"

"When ever you would like. Just let me know."

"Okay."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help smiled back. She stood then and he followed suit.

"Well, it's getting late and I have some clean up to do."

"Want some help?"

"Oh, that's okay. Thank you for the offer but I've got it covered."

"You sure?"

"You don't mind?"

"No"

"Okay then. I just wanted to clear the table and load the dishwasher."

"Okay."

The two walked out to the patio and within a few minutes had everything clear up and the dishwasher running.

"Do you have hired help?"

"I do but not many. I have a lovely older couple who come in a few times a week. Mr. Connors helps with the renovations and maintenance and Mrs Connors helps with cleaning and cooking. Though I love to cook, I don't have that much time. She usually makes some dishes and freezes individual portions for me to heat up at my convenience. I also have a local horticulture student, Steve, who helps with the gardening. I was able to work it out with his professors to have the work count toward his course work."

"So how long has the estate been in your family?"

"Back to right before the civil war. It was built by a very great grandfather. It's been passed down through the generations. Before me, it was my Aunts. She loved this house. I remember many summers and vacations visiting her and learning about the history of our family and the area. She also loved to garden. She not only did floral but produce, herb and medicinal gardening. I learning it all from her. I grow most of my own produce and can. I also use the medicinal herbs. They are a lot better that store bought medicine in my opinion."

"What do you use them for?" Reid asked with interest.

"Everything. Cuts, bruises, headaches, stomach aches, stuffiness to name some."

Reid nodded. Montgomery suddenly stifled a yawn then apologized. Reid looked at his watch and saw how late it was.

"I better get going. Thank you for the dinner. It was nice."

"Thank you. I'm glad that you came. And thank you for helping with clean up."

"Your welcome."

They walked to the front door and said good bye. Montgomery watched him as he walked to his car and got in. she waved at him as he drove off. Going back inside, she locked up and set the alarm. Then going through and turning off lights, she made her way to her room and changed and washed up. Then getting into bed she thought back over the evening. She had a good time getting to know her colleagues in a more personal manner. She was also glad that she had talked with Reid. Montgomery hoped that he would now feel comfortable with her.

Montgomery turned to night stand and kissed her fingers then touched them to the framed photo of her family.

"Night mama, papa, sissy." She then turned off the light and settled under her covers and into her pillow. She fell asleep thinking about her teammates, one in particular who brought a smile to her lips.


	17. Chapter 16

****Short but sweet. Hope you all have been enjoying this story as much as I have. Please feel free to review. I like to know how I'm doing. Thanks!****

Chapter 16

"Uh, Hi, Montgomery."

Montgomery looked up from her work to see Reid nervously shifting on his feet. She smiled.

"Hi Reid. What's up?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing for lunch?"

"I hadn't thought more than that it would be nice to eat outside. Why? Have something in mind?"

"I was thinking that if you were interested we could maybe eat outside and start a game of chess."

"That's an excellent idea. How about in 30?"  
"Okay."

Montgomery smiled to herself and went back to wrapping up some paperwork for Hotch. She was going to be taking a short leave of absence starting the next day to go and lend her expertise on a case at her old precinct. She wanted to make sure she got her analysis on the teams current case done before she left.

The thirty minutes went fast and after delivering the file to Hotch, Montgomery quickly grabbed her travel chess from her desk and her lunch from the break room and went to find Reid.

Once they were outside, they found a bench to set up on.

"So what kind of case are you going to be working on?" Reid asked as he moved a pawn. Montgomery contemplated her next move, answering, "Rick, my former boss, didn't go much into detail. He just said that they really needed me. I'll be briefed upon arrival later tonight."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"They want to get everything wrapped up within the week."

"Think that will happen?""

"They're great at what they do and with my help, we hope so."

They fell silent and moved their pieces as they ate their sandwiches. Montgomery offered Reid a homemade snickerdoodle which he happily accepted, then to his dismay, said, "Checkmate".

Reid looked at her in amazement.

"That was the fastest game I've ever had. You really are good."

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself. You probably would've one if I hadn't distracted you with my cookie trick."

Reid laughed and said, "So I should ignore cookie offers. Anything other tricks?"

"Pah-shaw, like I'd tell you."

They laughed and started to clean up. They made their back inside to their desks.

"Hey, were did you two get to?" Morgan asked.

"Outside for some fun in the sun." Montgomery replied.

"Fun, huh?" Morgan eyed Reid, "What kind of fun?"

"Chess" Reid answered.

Morgan shook his head, "I should have known."

"You're just jealous that you don't have our mad skills." Montgomery said playfully.

"Yeah, right. Hey when you want to have some real fun, let me know. I'll take care of you."

Montgomery turned to Reid, "Why does that sound more like a threat?"

"Because it is."

"Hey!" Morgan said defensively.

Reid and Montgomery laughed and went back to work, leaving Morgan to mutter to himself as he went back to his desk.

Soon the day was through, and Montgomery was gathering up her things and saying good bye to her team mates.

"Be careful" JJ said

"I always am."

"See you all next wednesday." They all waved and Montgomery left to catch her plane, feeling a bit sad to be leaving, only for a short period. She had started to really think of her team mates as family and would miss them all.


	18. Chapter 17

*I apologize for the far and in between chapters. I get so caught up with work and life, that I don't realize just how long it's been since the last post. I thank you all for still reading and hope that you are still enjoying this fic. I'm still enjoying writing it, when I'm able :) . Please review when you can. I would love some feedback on how this is going! Thanks!*

Chapter 17

"Look at this little beauty."

"Ugh, gross Logan. Get that away from me!"

"Oh come on Rebecca. It's just an insect. You deal with dead bodies for a living and _this _grosses you out?" Logan held up the insect he found on the remains they were examining.

"I just don't like them in my face. I've seen what they can do to a body. And those burrow into the skin. It's…" Rebecca shivered, "disturbing."

Logan looked at the bug and turned partially away from Montgomery and talked softly to the insect.

"Don't listen to her. She's just jealous of your mad skills."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling at her long time friend and ex-coworker. Montgomery didn't realize how much she missed all of her old coworkers before taking the case to help them out this week. It had only been a couple days and already everyone was into the old familiar groove of how they had comfortably worked together before she took the BAU job.

Her old boss, Donovan, approached them calling out to Logan, "Stop flirting with Rebecca and get back to work."

Logan looked at Montgomery saying, "Flirting? I wasn't flirting. Was I flirting?"

Donovan and Montgomery both said "Yes" at the same time. Logan shook his head and went back to work.

Donovan stopped beside Montgomery. "I'd hate to see his idea of foreplay."

"Sir!" Rebecca looked in surprise at her former boss.

"What, you weren't thinking along the same lines?"

"I wasn't , but now I am, thanks a lot!" She said with mock sarcasm. Montgomery was beginning to see Donovan in a different light. Sure he would let loose and joke occasionally but it wasn't that often when she was under his command. But the past two days, there was a looser Donovan. He was the same and yet he wasn't. She liked it and was caught off guard at the same time.

In the following few hours, they wrapped up the investigation at the crime scene and got all the evidence transported back to the lab and continued work there.

For the next two days Montgomery and her old team worked diligently and got the case closed.

"Whew, glad that is over. " Logan said to Montgomery after their work was done.

"Yeah, it's nice to see that closure."

"So seeing as we got done slightly early, what are you doing for your other day here? Not planning on getting an early flight back are you?"

"I didn't really think about that yet, but it would be nice to catch up with everyone. "

"Good you're staying." Then Logan turned to the whole precinct and shouted out, "She's stayin, let's party!"

Everyone started to gather around and a couple officers brought out food. Everyone chatted and caught up and Montgomery had a great time with all her old colleagues and friends.

That following afternoon she stopped at the precinct for one more good bye before catching her flight back to Virginia.

Donovan approached her and gave her a handshake and shoulder hug, saying, "Remember, if it doesn't work out with the Feds, you're always welcome back here."

"Thanks Sir. I appreciate that." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you'll never be a Fed to us but just plain old Rebecca, bone lady extraordinaire." Logan added as he approached them.

"So ready to go?"

"Yeah, I've said my good byes and gotten all the well wishes I can take for the moment without crying."

"Oh you big softy!" Logan playfully punched her in the arm.

They waved good bye to everyone and made their way to the airport. Helping her with her bag, Logan walked her in and stayed while she checked in.

"Well, don't be a stranger. It's been good to see you and we all miss you."  
"I've missed you all too and I won't be a stranger." She patted her over-sized purse. "Donovan gave me a file and some samples to look at for another case."

Logan smiled and shook his head. "You two are the hardest workers around. Do you ever stop?"

Montgomery pretended to contemplate it and then said, "Nah. Who has time to?"

"How'd I know you'd say that?" Logan grinned at her. Montgomery reached up and pulled him into a big hug.

"You take care okay."

"Oh you know me, I'm tough. I'll be fine."

Montgomery smiled and shook her head, "How'd I know you'd say that?"

They hugged one more time, promising each other that they'd keep in touch. Logan had been her closest friend on the force and she'd missed him dearly. It was bittersweet, her week helping with the case because she knew it would be hard to say good bye. But thinking of her new teammates and the work she was doing with the BAU, she didn't have any regrets.

With that thought, she turned and made her way to her gate and plane, looking forward to going home to her new "family".


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rebecca arrived at the office her first day back early to catch up with the team and whatever case they were on. Walking in, she didn't see anyone so made her way to Garcia's liar. She knocked as she started to walk into the room but was hushed by Garcia as she continued to give information to Hotch who was on a computer screen. When Garcia was done, Hotch addressed Montgomery.

"Glad to see you back. We don't need you here so you help Garcia."

"Alright Sir."

Hotch nodded and signed off.

Garcia turned and smiled at Montgomery saying, "I'm glad to see you back and though I wish we could catch up, I got to get on this for the boss man."

Montgomery took a seat at the computer next to Garcia, who filled her in on the case and what Hotch needed. Within moments, they had the information off to the team.

At the end of the day, Garcia took off her headphones and smiled over at Montgomery.

"Glad that the day is over. It's hard to see cases like these."

"Yes it is."

"Especially when it's a family member who is the unsub. How can a son and brother do what this guy did? It's so hard to comprehend what goes through these guys heads."

Montgomery grew quiet and Garcia noticed that her face clouded over. She asked Montgomery what was wrong but didn't get a response. Montgomery was deep in thought and it took a few times for Garcia to be able to get through to her.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Guess I'm still a little tired from the trip."

Garcia looked at her for a minute then said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no worries." Montgomery flashed one of her big bright smiles but Garcia wasn't completely convinced, though she let it go.

"So, too tired to go out for dinner and a drink?"

"Umm..."

"It's okay if you are. No pressure."

"No, it sounds nice. Let me get my bag."

The two women walked to Montgomery's desk and Garcia stood waiting while Montgomery put some folders in her bag and zipped it up. She noticed that before Montgomery fully turned to her, she gently touched the necklace with a bow tied to it hanging from her monitor before turning away and facing her again. Though, curious, Garcia got the feeling that it was something personal to Montgomery.

"Ready. Where did you have in mind to eat?"

"There's a really nice bistro a few blocks from here. The food is pretty good and they have margaritas that are twice the size of any other place."

"Sounds great."

The two women walked to their cars and Montgomery followed Garcia to the bistro. They had a nice dinner and conversation and a couple hours later Montgomery was on her way home. After saying good bye to Garcia, she was able to let the smile fade from her lips that she had put on for Penelope's sake. As she started to let a memory come to mind, her cell rang. Pressing on her bluetooth, she answered the call.

"Montgomery."

"Hey bone mamma. How was the week away? Miss me?"

Montgomery smiled at the sound of Morgan's voice.

"Nah, it was nice being away from the constant barrage of inappropriateness that you call a personality." She responded, a smile on her face.

"Ah, come on, you know you like it."

"Whatev."

Morgan chuckled. "That's all you got?"

"Hey, lack of sleep here."

"I could fix that."

"Yeah, how? You that boring?"

"Come over Saturday and find out."

"Hmm. As tempting as that may be"

"You did make that promise to me the night of your dinner. It's been way too busy to take you up on it. But Hotch says we're back tomorrow afternoon and should be able to wrap up in time to have the weekend off. How 'bout it?"

Montgomery thought about it for a split second before saying, "Sure. Sounds good."

"Nice! Well sweet thing, I'll let you go. See you tomorrow. Night."

"Good night Morgan. Sleep well."

"Will do."

Montgomery heard the click of his phone in her ear and hung up herself. Smiling to herself she admitted that she was looking forward to the weekend now. She was soon home and in bed, able to push away the unwanted memory from earlier that evening and replacing it with the thought of the upcoming weekend. She wanted to move on, not go back to those memories. As much as she hoped they wouldn't, they still haunted her dreams.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Montgomery was in Garcia's office when the team came in the next morning. Accepting hugs from the women and handshakes from Hotch and Rossi, a nod and smile from Reid and a :"hey girl" from Morgan, she sat back and got filled in on how they just solved their current case. After Hotch told the team that they were all free to go after reports were written. Everyone happily said their thank yous and went to their desks.

Montgomery trailed after everyone as they walked to their desks. JJ slowed down and addressed her.

"So how was the case with your old team?"  
"It was nice catching up, considering how we were able to."

"I can imagine. Were you able to get everything solved?"

"Yes. We worked long hours to get it wrapped up for the family."

"Did any other attacks happen?"

"No. We were very lucky with that. I hate to see more families hurt during our investigation. Makes us feel so helpless that we can't prevent."

"I definitely know what you mean."

They got to Montgomery's desk and JJ said goodbye before making her way to her office. Reid looked up as Montgomery sat down.

"Hey Montgomery."

"Hi." She smiled at him.

"I was , uh, wondering" he cleared his throat before going on. "If you're not busy Saturday, want to take in the chess tournament?"

Before she could answer, Morgan interrupted. "Ah come on kid, why must you try to torture the lady?"

Montgomery gave Morgan an exasperated and slightly angry look.

"Hey, lay off Reid. Don't forget, I actually enjoy chess." She then turned to Reid.

"Unfortunately I have plans. But if we're not on a case there's going to be a college tournament in my town in a couple weeks I was hoping to catch, if you're free."

Reid smiled and responded, "Sure."

"Good. It's a date." Montgomery said smiling back, making Reid catch his breath. He looked down at his work quickly. Montgomery had already gotten back to her work. Once everyone was down, they gathered their things and all walked out together, saying their good byes once outside. Montgomery started for her car when she heard Morgan call for her to wait up.

"So noon tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"Nice." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She rolled her eyes and responded, "Puh-lease." Which made Morgan smile even bigger. He handed her a post it with his address and they said good bye.

Montgomery got in her car and headed home, knowing that it was going to be a fun weekend, something that she needed.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Reid parked his car and got out. Putting his hands in his pockets and watching his feet as he walked, he thought of what he was going to say. He felt confused and needed someone to talk to and knowing Morgan's way with the ladies, he was the logical one to go to.

Reid walked up the front steps and knocked on the door, looking around as he waited for it to open. He heard voices inside and laughter before the door opened. His head jerked back in surprise as he took in Montgomery standing before him, clad in only one of Morgan's t-shirts, hair damp. She looked back at Reid in surprise. Morgan came from around the corner, leafing through his wallet and asking, "What's the damage?" He looked up as he came closer to Montgomery.

"Oh hey Reid. You're in time for pizza. Should be here soon."

Reid looked between Morgan and Montgomery, not quite making eye contact. He mumbled hat he'd better go.

"What's your hurry? You just got here." Morgan said. Reid shook his head no and turned and walked swiftly away.

Morgan looked at Montgomery in confusion. "What was that about?"

"I'll be right back." she told him before hurrying after Reid. Morgan shook his head and closed the door.

"Reid, what up." Montgomery called out but he just kept walking to his car.

"Spencer!" Montgomery caught up to him and put a hand on his arm as he went to put his key in the lock. He stood still looking down.

"Spencer, please look at me." There was a pause before he turned and looked at her.

"This isn't what it looks like. Morgan and I didn't cross any lines."

Reid looked her up and down, still not saying a word.

"Honestly, we're not. I know that it looks bad but it really isn't. Long story short, Derek asked me to teach him how to cook and today was the first time we could get together. A food fight ensued when he wouldn't listen to me on how to sift and fold the flour into the wet works and I ended up covered with flour and egg mixture. I took a shower and have to wear this until my clothes are done washing and drying. He ended up ruining the dish and called out for pizza and now here we are."

Montgomery looked up at him and waited for him to speak.

"I saw you and thought..." He trailed off.

"Morgan and I are just friends. I wouldn't jeopardize work relations and the team by getting involved with him. I know from experience what it can do."

Just then the pizza delivery guy pulled up. Morgan came out, payed for the pizza and turned to them.

"So you two coming in to eat or are you going to stand out here and give my neighbors even more to talk about?"

Montgomery blushed some as she noticed some of his neighbors eying her standing on the street corner in the t-shirt.

"Come on, let's go in." She held a hand out to Reid. He looked down at it and gently took it, a step behind her as they walked in behind Morgan.

Reid knew that there would be no discussing Montgomery and his feelings now with Morgan. And she had just made it clear where she stood with inter-office dating. He also never heard of an interest on Morgan's part before on learning how to cook, so this was probably a way for him to put his moves on Montgomery. How could he stand a chance when a guy like Morgan was making his moves on her? Reid swallowed as he followed Montgomery into the kitchen. She let go of his hand and went about getting plates and serving the pizza.

"You know, I should really go."

"You just got here. Why'd you stop by anyway?" Morgan said around a bite of food.

"It's nothing. I'll see you two Monday."

"Oh come on kid. Stay. The days a bust for cooking. We'll finish this and then go catch a movie."

"That's an excellent idea." Montgomery said.

Reid shook his head saying, "I have something to do. Maybe another time." He stood from the stool he had perched on.

"Alright buddy. See you Monday then." Morgan responded.

"Bye Reid." Montgomery smiled.

He nodded and left. As he walked down the front steps again, he shoulders sagged.


End file.
